An icy frienship
by Dorayaki-chan
Summary: A collection of stories for Hijack. More characters will appear in further chapters but the fic will mostly be centered around Hiccup and Jack. Some are fluffy and sweet while others will make you cry. So, let's have fun with this shall we?
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in both movies.**

**Imortant note to first time readers of my fics:**

_Italics mean memories/ things that happened before._

Normal writing means present time.

* * *

_"I'm Jack" the teen held out his hand, waiting for the other teen to shake it. _

_"I'm Hiccup" the boy said uncertainly. _

_"So Hiccup, what are you doing here in Burgess?" Jack asked. People don't usually visit here, unless they were pirates or bandits or something. It's not like vikings sightsee or something right?_

_"Oh you know, chief stuff" Hiccup said, trying to look like he knew what he was doing. In all honesty, Jack doubt he knew at all why he was here. What could a scrawny freckled face boy do...wait a second..._

_"You're a chief?" _

_"Well, the heir to Stoick the Vast" he did a little change in accent when he said the name of his father. Rather comical really. _

_For a moment, there was silence. And then_

_"Hey, you wanna go sledding?" Jack asked. In all honesty it was much more fun than babysitting his sister._

_"Sledding? Isn't that a little dangerous?" _

_"Are you kidding?" Jack asked, his voice was like a chrous of bells. "Come on" and he took Hiccup's hand and a sled and headed up to a huge mountain. _

_X_

_"Are you sure-"_

_"Here we go!" Jack pushed the sled down the steep mountain with both him and Hiccup on it. Adrenaline rushed through Jack's veins as the sled raced faster and faster down the slope. Hiccup mostly felt fear and screamed half the way down, but Jack didn't mind. _

_Since Hiccup was considered the loner in his group of viking peers (he didn't want to go sledding alone. What if he lost an arm or a leg or if a storm hit and no one was there? ), he never actually did get to go sledding. The sled rushed down the mountain, leaving long tracks behind it. Jack steered them out of the maze of trees like an expert, much to Hiccup's amazement. _

_"Told you nothing would-" Jack stopped mid-sentence when the front of the sled crashed against the trunk of a tree, the wood splintering all over the snow. Hiccup let out the breath he never knew he was holding. _

_"Well. That was exhilirating and more dangerous than I thought." Hiccup said as he dusted snow off of his shirt. _

_"Have you never done this before?" Jack asked, getting off the sled. _

_"Nope."_

_"Not even once?"_

_"Nada. Gobber always keeps me around the armoury because there's never enough weapons to kill dragons. And when Gobber _does _let me out Dad would start telling me stories about how he slayed his first dragon or something."_

_Jack got lost somewhere between 'Gobber' and 'stories', but the word 'dragon' certainly caught his attention. "Dragons?" _

_"Hmm? Oh yeah. They're like the mosquitoes of Berk" Hiccup went on and on about how the dragons were the bane of Berk. Meanwhile Jack's mind had floated off into his own world and was currently imagining himself on a dragon flying across the pacific. It would be deep blue with scales that shimmer in the moonlight and it would fly with the power of a thousand stallions and-_

_"Jack?" Hiccup waved a palm in front of Jack's eyes. _

_"I'm sorry what?"_

_Hiccup sighed heavily. "Nevermind" Jack merely shrugged at this._

_The two teens walked down the mountain to the town of Burgess, chatting about dragons and sheep and adventures along the way. _

_"Don't the dragons kill vikings?" Jack had asked. _

_"We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard" Hiccup said in a matter-of-fact tone. Jack decided not to question further. _

_Hiccup found out the best way to shear sheep without them freezing to death and Jack learned more than he ever could about dragons. As the sun faded behind the mountain, Hiccup realised, for the first time in his entire life, that he had a friend who didn't care that he was a runt, or that he had a very odd name. _

_"Jack? Why are you my friend?" Hiccup challenged with much trepidation. "In fact, why did you even talk to me? I mean, I'm a fish bone of a viking and...well...bad luck" Hiccup rubbed his arm rather uncomfortably. Perhaps this was the worst idea he had ever had. Even worse than the dragon net thrower thingamabob. _

_Jack stared at Hiccup with shocked eyes for a moment. In the next, they softened. "You're a good person Hiccup. I don't care if you're a runt and you bring bad luck" Jack smiled the widest smile he could at this very moment as compared to the whole day "Plus you make an amazing encyclopedia! Not to mention many of my friends die before they reach adulthood..." Jack rubbed the back of his head, a little uneasy. _

_Hiccup just gave him a quirky look, then laughed, making Jack burst out laughing too. _

_"Say, if you lend me that sled, I can bring it home to Berk and add a few modifications to it. Make it faster, lighter, steer easier, and not splinter when it hits a tree" Hiccup had a thousand ideas running through his head. _

_"You could do that? That's awesome!" Jack made a fist pump in the air. _

_"Hiccup? Hiccup!" his father called. Hiccup knew that he had to return to his father immediately or face a hopping mad Stoick later. So, he said his farewell, took the sled and ran off to wherever the voice was. _

_"See you tomorrow!" Jack shouted after, but Hiccup was already gone. _

_**A year later...**_

The war between dragons and vikings was over. The red death was gone and vikings and dragons were living together in peace and harmony...apart from the random food disappearences curtosey of some Monstrous Nightmare or Nadder.

Hiccup, as we all know, was the first viking ever to tame and train a dragon. He had a Night Fury named Toothless. And it was on this very dragon that he took to Burgess to visit his long lost friend whom face was foggy in his memory. For some reason, everytime Hiccup imagined his friend, he was always reminded of snow and ice.

Hiccup brought a gift for his friend, a present for Snoggletog. He wondered if his friend ever celebrated Snoggletog like he does with his friends and family in the great hall, feasting and celebrating, viking style. Maybe he didn't even have such a holiday. What a pity.

Flying on a dragon was something Hiccup could and could not get used to, for every flight was different yes the same. It is very hard to explain from the familiar rush of sudden adrenaline, and foreign the wind through your hair, and the warmth of the dragon beneath you. The same one you entrust your life with.

When Hiccup landed on Burgess, he realised how much the little village had changed. It was just...different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Nonetheless, he made his way to his friend's house, somehow.

He knocked on the door, asked for 'Jack' and his mother came out and said "Didn't you know? Jack drowned in the lake a month ago."

The words struck Hiccup like lightning, quick, sharp, painful. He asked for the whereabouts of the lake, thanked Jack's Mother, and headed straight for it.

X

The lake was ice solid. If you looked extremely close, you could see where the ice had cracked before. Even the spot where the ice had cracked was unusually transparent. Hiccup felt a frozen tear slide down his frostbitten cheek.

He just couldn't believe that the first friend he had ever gotten, was gone. Sunken down into the depths of his watery grave. The thought etched into his mind and wouldn't let go. He brought a present for him too.

"Hey Jack..." Hiccup mumbled to the ice. "It's been a while...I fixed up the sled!" Hiccup said, trying to sound a little happy.

No response. Even though there were at least ten legitimate reasons why Hiccup couldn't visit, all he said was:

"Just wished I could've fixed it sooner..." the words were a puff of air.

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of the wind rushing past Hiccup. Then, Hiccup put the new modified sled on the spot where the ice once cracked. The wind around him got oddly colder, and it even started to snow a little, but Hiccup took no notice of all these odd happenings. He only thought of his dead friend.

He got up to go back to Toothless and to go home and warm up a bit by the fire, but his metal foot slipped on the ice and he fell backward onto the sled. The sled slipped away, making Hiccup lie flat on the ice.

Hiccup sighed, tried to get up again on weak knees, only to fall flat on his chin again. Now he was just plain frustrated. He swore he could hear the mischievous chuckle of Toothless close by.

One more time. He tried to stand up, with his good boot first, then his metal foot. That was when he realised how much the ice he stood on had cracked due to his multiple falls. The metal foot wasn't doing much good to ease the situation either, _and _it was starting to hurt.

"T-Toothless..." he tried to shout for his pal, but it was soft, and his voice was carried off by the wind. He stood on the ice, his knees already ready to buckle in and let him fall yet again.

"T-Toothless!" Hiccup really did shout this time.

The shout took more strength than Hiccup could imagine, and he fell on his knees. The ice could no longer hold his weight, and down he fell, into the icy depths.

The feeling was all too familiar, considering this was the second or third time he was drowning. But this was different. Hiccup was used to falling into cold sea water. This time, he was sinking fast into ice water. The feeling was completely different. Not only did his lungs burn for air, his fingers and limbs were numb with cold. He couldn't even swim up or struggle to get out of the water.

He could only sink faster, and deeper.

The last thing he saw through slitted eyes, was an all too familiar boy with white hair and blue eyes instead of brown ones. He reached out a hand to the sinking Hiccup, a cloud of bubbles as he shouted underwater. Frozen tears slid from his eyes.

But Hiccup was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: My first HiJack fanfic ever. Don't kill me please ;w; I tried hard. Though I find Jack really OOC...**

** Ugh I seriously think this could be improved but my derpy mind is derpy. **

**Well, I might write a second chapter to show Jack's POV but only if you guys want me to. So please review! Even a few words would really make my day.**

**Also, two pictures inspired this fic. If you want to see them, check my tumblr: .com. They're under my liked posts and it's pretty obvious which pics I used. **

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Drowning

**Disclaimer: Don't own the chars.**

**I fixed the link and the pics are up in my profile! Yes, it is the one where Hiccup is drowning and Jack's trying to save him.**

* * *

The lake was ice solid. If you looked extremely close, you could see where the ice had cracked before. Even the spot where the ice had cracked was unusually transparent. Jack was in his usual spot, on a tree close by; it was dead as winter and unusually frosty. He lay down on one of the branches with one leg dangling. It was a precarious position to be on a tree branch but he could fly so, it didn't really matter if he fell off.

No one ever visited the lake. Why would they? It was cold and frozen solid in some parts but brittle in others. It was like a train wreck waiting to happen. One moment you think you're safe, the next, gone. Not to mention that ever since Jack drowned in it, it had been considered haunted. Ever since Jack turned into Jack Frost, no one could see him. He found this the hard way when he returned to his village. He was so eager to tell everyone that he was still alive, that they could save their tears for someone else. His eagerness quickly vanished when the first child walked right through him, as if he were a shadow or a ghost. It _hurt. _It stung worse than bees or wasps or pins and needles. It felt like he just weren't there anymore. Like no matter what crazy, insane thing he did, no one would ever _ever _notice him.

Jack truly realised the meaning of being dead right then and there.

But, stubborn as he always was, Jack tried all that he could to get himself noticed. He created frost patterns wherever he could, made it snow and hail as often as possible, stuff along that line. Eventually, he unleashed one of the worst storms ever over Burgess, spreading a little to Berk in the process too, not that Jack ever cared to find out.

A month later, Jack was all ready to give up and give in to the fact that he couldn't be seen. Until a certain red haired freckled face boy came by the lake, completely unafraid. He held a gift in his arms. Jack wondered who it was for.

"Hey Jack..." the teen said. "It's been a while...I fixed up the sled!" he continued, trying to lighten the mood.

Jack couldn't believe it. After a month of ceasing to exist, this scrawny fishbone of a teen came by his lake and said his name. Jack floated closer on a cloud of wind.

"Just wished I could've fixed it sooner..." the teen mumbled. It was inaudible to the human ear, but Jack certainly heard it.

"How do you know my name...?" Jack asked, his voice cracked a little. He hoped that this boy could tell him what he needed to know about himself. Hoped that maybe, just maybe, he could tell Jack why he was put here. But, much to Jack's disappointment (and expectation), the teen never heard him.

Jack got off of his cloud of wind and his feet landing on the ice. It was such an odd feeling to touch solid ice when all this time, he had been floating or flying. Then, the teen put a sled on the spot where the ice once cracked. Jack took a glance at the sled, and it all happened like clockwork. The sled was important. It was like instinct, he just _knew _the sled was important. It was like trying to access a vault and the only thing blocking you was the heavy metal door locked shut.

Jack wrecked his brain for memories, clues, hints, anything at all that contained memories of this sled. Of this boy right in front of him. However, the more he thought about it, the more the memories seemed to slip away. He groaned, utterly frustrated, making it snow a little; it always happened when Jack was frustrated. It felt like he was chasing a rabbit; no matter how fast you ran and tried to catch it, it just ran away faster.

The teen got up and Jack realised that he was going to leave.

"N-no!" Jack waved his staff unintentionally and a very thin layer of frost appeared on the ice. The same spot where the boy took a step with his metal foot. It slipped on the ice and the boy fell backward onto the sled. The sled slipped away, making him lie flat on the ice. "Whoops..." Jack mumbled, wincing a little.

The boy sighed, and tried to get up again on weak knees. Jack made sure he wouldn't fall backward again this time by getting ready to catch him at a safe distance. Well, he didn't fall back, he fell front and flat on his chin. Annoyance and frustration was clearly visible on the boy's face by now. Jack couldn't help but chuckle a little at this. What he didn't hear, was the faint laugh of a dragon not too far away.

One more time. He tried to stand up, with his good boot first, then his metal foot. This was actually the first time that Jack truly noticed that the boy had a metal foot. It shocked him a little, but even more when he realised that he had fallen _twice _and was _still _fine. Jack also noticed something else when he looked down and saw the teen's foot. He also saw cracks in the ice.

The same spiderweb cracks that sent him to his watery grave.

"T-Toothless..." he tried to shout, but it was soft, and his voice was carried off by the wind. Jack silently cursed the wind for being more of a hindrance than a help this time. The teen stood on the ice, his knees were shaking violently and ready to give in yet again.

"T-Toothless!" this time, the name was loud. Who was Toothless? Jack deduced that it had to be his friend or a nickname for his Grandma that had no teeth. The shout made the teen fall forwards and he landed on his knees. The ice could no longer hold his weight, and down he fell, into the icy depths.

"NO!" Jack shouted, as he dived in after the boy. The water didn't feel cold to Jack at all. It felt like his normal body temperature. Breathing wasn't an issue either since he was immortal. Down the spirit swam, as fast as he could. However, the viking sank faster and Jack felt like he was losing him, the same way he felt when he tried to catch his memories.

"HICCUP!" he shouted, but all that came was a cloud of bubbles. He didn't even knew what it meant, but it felt like he had to say it, like it was part of him. Jack didn't know it, but frozen tears were streaming out of his eyes and making their way to the surface. But that didn't matter to him. What mattered now was that he had to save this boy from drowning.

He had to save this boy from ending up with the same fate that he did. Jack felt useless as he couldn't swim down. For some reason or other, however much strength he used to swim, he only ended up floating back up to the surface like a block of ice. Helpless but still trying, he reached for Hiccup, who was now clearly unconcious.

Suddenly, he felt heat. Sudden, rapid, and extremely painful on his back. Then, he saw and heard a rush of bubbles. He felt his whole self tumble and do somersaults in the water. When the bubbles cleared up, he saw a black figure in the water. He also noticed that Hiccup had completely vanished. Then in the same second, the black figure was rushing straight toward him, green eyes with slitted pupils gleaming and glaring straight at Jack and his every miniscule movement.

Jack shot out of the water faster than a bullet, allowing the black figure to crash out of the icy pond. Bits of splintered ice showered the solid surface of the pond. Jack was puzzled by this. Then, he realised what had happened. He had unknowingly frozen the pond solid when he went down and tried to save Hiccup. Jack held his face in his palms and just could not believe what he had done, unknowingly or not.

The creature, some sort of black dragon, shook it's heavy had, splashing ice water everywhere. Jack was afraid. This creature could actually _see _Jack, cloak and all. It growled lowly, a warning.

"Easy there. I won't hurt you" Jack said with his hands right in front of him, trying to calm the dragon down. It was still growling, defensively this time. Jack had to squint to see it.

"What'cha got there?" Jack creeped closer with curiousity. The dragon brought a leg up, revealing what, or rather who it was hiding. Jack's eyes widened to the size of the moon.

"Hiccup!"

* * *

**A/N: So I've decided not to kill Hiccup...yet and I'm going to get killed by so, so many of you guys. **

**Ok ok I will try my absolute best not to kill Hiccup at all but NO PROMISES.**

** So thanks for reading Jack's POV on the whole thing ^^**

**I'll create the last chapter tmr when I figure out how a spirit can save a viking who's mostly dead. Please review ^^**


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

* * *

Toothless didn't trust him. Not a single tiny bit. He looked like a ghost and radiated cold instead of warmth. Oddly enough he looked like his scrawny master.

"What'cha got there?" white haired blue eyed boy asked. Toothless didn't trust this boy, but he wanted to save his master. So maybe, just maybe, this boy that looked like his master could save him. Reluctantly, Toothless lifted up his leg, one by one, revealing Hiccup, a cold bundle in his arms.

"Hiccup!" he shouted, and went over to scoop Hiccup. Well he was _about _to, but Toothless wouldn't let him. Hiccup was as cold as a popsicle, and there was _no way _Toothless would let this ice cube of a boy touch him.

"Let go of him!" Jack shouted, angered. What did this black beast know about humans? He could potentially even be hurting Hiccup! But Toothless knew better than to hurt him. Toothless wanted to lunge forward, pin this boy down and teach him a lesson, but this wasn't possible while he was still cradling Hiccup. Instead, he went for a louder growl, baring his teeth, his ears pinned back.

Jack raised his staff dangerously. "Let go of him. Now." for some odd reason, this person who looked like his master was holding up a wooden stick with a hook at the end. Toothless' ears were raised in curiousity. He sniffed the frozen piece of wood, inspecting it.

This certainly took Jack aback. He wanted to go to Hiccup, make sure he was fine. But this huge...thing was blocking his way, and now he was sniffing his stick like a mouse. Jack's eyes widened for a moment. Then, he returned to his semi-fierce stance.

"I've got a staff and I'm not afraid to use it!" Jack said, determination burning in his eyes. Toothless took one last sniff, narrowed his eyes, and puffed out a small flame, setting fire to the staff.

This certainly shocked Jack. His jaw dropped to the ground and he waved the staff frantically, hoping that somehow the fire would be put out. Within minutes, a familiar breeze passed by and blew the fire out. It didn't even leave a mark on his staff, like the fire was never there. Toothless let out a resonating laugh.

"What's the big idea?!" Jack questioned, infuriated, but before he could continue, Hiccup stirred in Toothless' paws. He coughed and sputtered some water, regaining conciousness slowly but surely, thanks to the heat radiating from Toothless. He opened his measly eyes and stared right at Toothless.

"Hey pal" Hiccup said in a weak, hoarse voice. "Guess who's getting extra fish tonight?"

"Hiccup!" Jack half laughed half cried. Toothless looked straight at Jack, ears perked, eyes wide.

"What're you looking at bud?" Jack could hear his heart break at these words. Toothless gestured to the equally scrawny boy right in front of them, but Hiccup could only see air. "What's gotten into you?" Hiccup asked, drastically confused. Suddenly, Jack couldn't remember why he wanted to save Hiccup anymore.

"C'mon bud, let's go home" Hiccup said as he climbed on to the saddle on Toothless' back. He motioned for Toothless to move, but he didn't budge. However, Jack had. Seeing as he had no buisness here, he flew off.

"Hmph. Looks like someone's being stubborn. Toothless, if you don't move right this instant I'm-" Toothless took off, as fast as the wind, a screaming Hiccup who was clinging for dear life on his back. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Toothless was flying after Jack.

Or rather, crashing into him. For one moment Jack was all alone, flying toward the clouds. The next, he was on Toothless' head, forced to go where Toothless wanted him to.

"Toothless! Stop! Stop right...now..." as if by magic, Hiccup saw him. Wide eyed and extremely terrified, but he was visible nonetheless.

"Stop dragon! Stop!" Jack shouted for dear life. And on command, Toothless stopped. Or, slowed down rather. He sailed the sky above the clouds, a viking on his back and a spirit sprawled on his head like a rag.

"Uh...H-Hello..." Hiccup said, uncertain. What else _was _there to say to a person who had appeared out of no where?

"You...You can see me?"

"Well yeah. You're dangling off of Toothless" Hiccup reached a hand out to Jack, letting him ride on the saddle too. Jack gratefully accepted the invitation.

Now, flying with the wind was one thing, but flying on a dragon? Well, it was like comparing surfing to swimming. They're both the same because it was still flying. But it was different because...well...it just felt like a different kind of freedom.

"You look..."

"...familiar" Jack finished the sentence that Hiccup started, startling the both of them a little. It's not everyday you finish a sentence with a stranger.

Then, the awkward silence set in. Toothless groaned. His attempt to make his master befriend this weird person had utterly failed and created the ever familiar awkward atmosphere no one wanted. "Ouch!"

Then again...Maybe Toothless hadn't quite failed after all.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"It's my back" Jack used his staff to rub against it, only making it hurt more.

"I'll get Gobber when we get back to Berk. He can fix anything...mostly"

"Oh...that wouldn't be such a good idea...just trust me on this" Jack smiled innocently. Hiccup stared for a moment before turning back to the sky, deciding not to question further.

X

"Well there's your problem" Jack had already stripped out of his cloak, vest and blouse, or whatever was left of it, for a huge burnt hole was right smack on the center of it. The burn had recovered much when Hiccup saw it now. It was only a red patch rather than a whole mass of burnt skin. Hiccup bandaged the patch for Jack and gave him one of his old tunics.

"Your dragon burnt me!"

"Hey he was only trying to save me"

"Yeah but did he _have _to burn a hole in my clothes?" Hiccup gave Jack a look that clearly meant "yes he did". It certainly made Jack shut up.

Another moment of awkward silence. "I'll send you home in the morning" Hiccup yawned and stretched, exhausted from the whole day.

"Wait...who was that gift for? You know, the sled?" Jack asked. A myraid of memoirs flashed through Hiccup's brain. For a moment, he thought he was going to cry. But he held strong. A viking shed blood, not tears.

"A friend" he said simply, hoping to drop the matter altogether.

"Who?"

"Ok what does it matter to you?" Hiccup challenged, really really wishing the matter would drop right now.

"Because!" the two were staring at each other face to face, challenging the other to say another word. Green hard eyes met frigid blue ones. They both stared deep at each other, deeper than they intended to. And suddenly, the invisible dam that had been holding their shared memories burst.

"Jack..." Hiccup mouthed. Harsh glare suddenly softening in to a gaze. Then, his face twisted into shock. "Jack!" he shouted more firmly this time. "You're...You're alive!" Hiccup took the suddenly floating Jack into an embrace, not bothering about the fact that he was a walking ice cube. Jack awkwardly hugged back.

"Guess I am...wait...I died?" so many, many questions flooded his mind.

"You don't remember a thing?" Jack shook his head and sighed heavily. "Wish I did..."

"Well, I made the sled for you! We used to go sledding together! And I wanted to give you the new modified one but...but..." Hiccup couldn't make himself say it.

"Well, what say we go sledding tomorrow?" Jack suggested. "That is, if you don't mind me freezing the track."

"I'd rather ride Toothless. He'll melt your track" Hiccup said. The two boys just laughed and were suddenly looking forward to tomorrow. All the bad things and the bad memories had melted away like ice, and were replaced by brighter days in the morning. Hiccup had only one question before he headed off to bed.

"Does this mean you've been around Berk everyday?" Jack snickered. "Maybe"

* * *

**A/N: Crap ending is crap OTL I am eternally doomed to never write fluff.**

**Also, I've had so much fun writing HiJack that I don't want to just stop here. So, I've decided to turn this fic into a collection of short stories and drabbles and mini arcs! **

**I'm also accepting requests so if you've got an idea or something you've always wanted to do to Hiccup and/or Jack, feel free to send me your idea/request through review or PM ^^ just make sure they're not smut. I don't write smut. Sorry. **

**Well, I hope you liked this mini arc. Reviews are much loved! And thanks for reading~**


	4. A few drinks won't matter right?

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

* * *

_In retrospect, it was a horrible idea to break out the beer glasses. Well, Hiccup just wanted to show Jack in his place was all..._

It all started one snowy day in Berk. The snow wasn't too horrible to the point where you'd be soaked in a minute. Jack made sure that Hiccup could actually step on the snow with his metal foot. He also cleared all the puddles and ice surfaces so that Hiccup wouldn't slip and fall and injure himself. It was tedious, but he did it anyway for his friend.

Of course Hiccup was thankful for such a kind gesture...for a full ten seconds. Then, as he did everyday, he hopped on Toothless and began their daily flight practice, leaving Jack to his work. Now Jack, being the attention grabber that he is (hey he's been alone for a while now give him a break) decides to screw up their daily routine. In fact, he had the whole plan in his head. All he needed to do was to enforce it.

"Ok Toothless, ready to..." the skies above them were ominously dark within seconds. The temperature dropped drastically too, so much so that Hiccup's breath was hot and warm against the surrounding cool air and came in little clouds. Toothless began to shudder slightly too. Nonetheless, Hiccup kept flying, doing their usual routine of avoiding jagged rocks, somersaulting and free falling.

It wasn't until a huge, baseball sized piece of hail came tumbling out of no where and barely missing Toothless did Hiccup actually take notice of the weather. He looked up to see that every inch of the blue sky he saw a half hour ago had been replaced by dark storm clouds. "C'mon bud, it's time we headed home" and off the pair went.

Back at the isle of Berk, things weren't any better. The vikings had all gathered in the great hall, praying to Thor that the hail storm would come and go quickly. You see, a snow storm or a blizzard was to be feared because it killed off live stock and plants by freezing them to death. But a hail storm, it can knock out a goat in fifteen seconds flat, smash a crop in a minute. Knock out a viking (or dragon) too. Thus, hail storms were even more feared that snow storms.

When Hiccup arrived on Berk, all the vikings and dragons were cooped up safely in the great hall. Stoick however, was standing at the door, on the lookout for his son.

"Son!" Stoick couldn't be more happy when he saw his son safe and sound. "Come on son, let's get inside."

"Wait Dad! I have something I need to do first..."

"And what might that be?" Hiccup wrecked his brain for ideas, but none came to mind.

"I need to...bring Toothless in too! He's being stubborn-" but Toothless had already entered willingly, wanting to avoid being hit on his good tail. Hiccup felt heat rise to his cheeks and followed after Toothless, leaving a rather baffled Stoick to close the doors of the great hall.

Meanwhile, Jack was having the time of his life. Sure creating snow was one thing, but creating hail was much more fun. Creating delicate snowflakes he took so much pride in was a work of art. Creating hail that was a surprise everytime, well, _that _was a different kind of fun. Since all the vikings, dragons and livestock had been cleared out, Jack didn't need to worry about randomly knocking out someone or something. He just let himself let loose. A little payback for not freezing water particles.

* * *

Eventually, Jack tired himself out and stopped the hail storm. He wanted to curl up in his work and fall asleep. But first, he had to deal with a very very infuriated viking.

"How could you do something like that! It's one thing to make it snow but a whole different thing to make it hail!" Hiccup waved his arms.

"Yeah but it's not like you care about anything I do" Jack said sheepishly.

"I care when it hails"

"Only because I'm destroying crops! You don't care about me Hiccup, so why should I of you?" Hiccup was much too frustrated to be hurt by this. So many things ran through his mind at this moment. But one idea emerged and he couldn't help but use it.

"You're right, you're right. I care too little about my pal Jack Frost. Tell you what, meet me in the great hall when everyone's asleep, and I'll show you _just _how much I care about you" the years of lying and sweet talking to Stoick really paid off now. Jack fully believes Hiccup's words...or so Hiccup thought at least. Jack nodded and waited for the sky to get even darker.

X

When everyone was sound asleep, (Jack made sure Sandy had passed by) Jack creeped into the great hall to find Hiccup reading the book of dragons. He looked up from his book and smiled a little.

"Nice to see ya pal! Now have a drink" Hiccup held out a jug of golden liquid.

"...What is it?" Jack didn't know what the heck it was. It just looked...weird.

Having already anticipated this, Hiccup put on his sweetest smile and said "Just something I made. Will you try it? Please?" Hiccup gave his most innocent smile possible. Jack looked at the wood jug, then at Hiccup, then at the jug again. Saying that he was suspicious is an understatement. Knowing Hiccup, he probably put something weird in the liquid to make it taste like feet or something. But the more he stared in, the more he realised that it was clear and there was no way Hiccup could have put anything weird into it.

Reluctantly, he took a sip. It was bitter on his tongue and it burned his throat. When it reached deep within him, it burned his entire being. He felt hot, but not the kind of hot that made him want to melt. He just felt...warm.

"What is this stuff?" Jack asked.

"Just fermented barley sugar..." Hiccup was stepping in a mine field. He knew it. But he wanted to make Jack drink more. Why? Payback mostly. So, to convince Jack that it wasn't poison or anything like that, he filled another jug and took a swig. Now you might not know this, but Hiccup could hold his alcohol well. This was due to travelling with his father or just having guys night with Gobber. Hiccup was practically being forced to drink out of politeness, and because of that, well, he could chug three to five jugs no problem...sort of. Let's just leave it at that.

Jack was already done with his drink. He was swaying now. Effects of someone who hasn't had a drop of alcohol in his life. Well it wasn't like it was poison or anything, and even if it was Jack couldn't die...so Hiccup thought of it as payback for the hail storm.

"You ok there bud?" no response. Jack's face was entirely purple now. Hiccup just took it as blush. "What I wouldn't give for a portrait of this right now" Hiccup said under his breath. Jack's cocky disposition had entirely vanished and was replaced with this guy with a child like grin on his face and as steady as a palm tree during a storm.

**About a half hour and a few more drinks later...**

"Look Hiccup! I can paint with snow! *hic* I can paint with snow!" Jack said impressively as he tapped the table with frost patterns for the upteenth time. Hiccup just could not get tired with this new drunk Jack. He was so adorable!

"Hiccup? *hic* Why is your name Hiccup? *hic* it sounds like someone put a hockey stick in a cup *hic* now that wouldn't be nice..." and could be quite annoying. Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon bud it's time we get you home. Can you walk?"

"I'm not a babeee I can walk!" Jack said defiantly as he stumbled out of the great hall. The cold air surrounded both of them and Jack immediately took flight.

"Look lil Hiccup! I'm flying!" Jack said in a very slurred tone. Hiccup had to hold his ankle down the whole way home to make sure he didn't float off to some foreign island the next day. Not easy as the wind pulled Jack up while Hiccup pulled him down. It was like holding down and umbrella during a storm. Sometimes as the wind pulled Jack away, it also pulled Hiccup away.

Eventually, with the help of a very grouchy Toothless (hey who would want to be rather rudely awaken at two in the morning?) Jack and Hiccup made it to his room.

"Goodnight Toothless~" Jack sang as he planted a kiss on Toothless' head. The dragon shook it off and returned to his pen, hoping to get at least a few more hours of sleep before daybreak. Hiccup facepalmed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He dragged Jack to his bed and lay beside him.

"Sleep" was all Hiccup had to say, and almost instantly, Jack was off in dreamland. Hiccup didn't expect Jack to knock out so easily, but considering the day he had, what with the hail storm and now the drinking, well...it should have been expected. "Goodnight" Hiccup smiled, not even afraid of the cold that radiated from Jack.

"I don't hate you" was the last thing Hiccup heard before he nodded off.

**And then...**

"HICCUP! I'm going to kill you!" Jack yelled from his room. But Hiccup was already gone with Toothless elsewhere to avoid Jack's wrath. Not for long though...

* * *

**A/N: I don't believe it. I can't believe it. I actually wrote fluff for this pairing. Not very good fluff but fluff nonetheless...to me.**

**Requests are welcomed (and much needed). Please review and thanks for reading ^^**


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

******_This short is after the ROTG movie and Hiccup had long been dead._ **

* * *

The familiar scent of pine trees filled Jack's nose and mind. Jack opened his eyes to see himself in a forest full of trees and leaves. A warm breeze passed, rustling some leaves beneath his bare feet. But the breeze, oddly, didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable to Jack.

"Jack!" a voice called out. Jack whipped around, eyes darting from tree to tree. Nothing but the wind and the sound of leaves rustling in the autumn breeze.

"Jack!" he heard it again, this time louder, clearer, desperate. Jack took off, searching for the voice that was calling ever so desperately to him. He looked behind every tree trunk, every branch, underneath rocks and logs.

No one. And then.."Jack?" this time it was surprised, sweet, endearing. The echo only lingered for a split second before disappearing into the woods, but it was enough time for Jack to zip through the forest and find the owner of the voice. Jack wasn't expecting who he saw.

A boy with brown-red hair that was a little too long for a boy. He had freckles and crooked teeth. He wore a green tunic with a fur vest. One of his legs was replaced with a metal appendage from the ankle down. And his eyes...they were mint green and so...hypnotic.

"Hiccup!" Jack couldn't help himself. He took his precious Hiccup in a tight embrace, heat flooding his cheeks. "I thought I lost you!" Jack was on the verge of happy tears now. He couldn't believe it. He swore earlier that day he had just been at Hiccup's funeral with everyone there. His friends, his family even the dragons.

Jack knew that day was coming, but he never thought it would be so soon. And when the day actually came, he just left without a word, without a single tear. He wanted to cry and bawl and sob for his dead love but somehow, he couldn't, as if he was completely numb.

But that didn't matter right now. For all he knew, the funeral could've been a nightmare. A horrible horrible nightmare. And this, Hiccup right here, could be reality. Hiccup was healthy, glowing even. He was smiling and so incredibly glad to be in Jack's arms. It was as if the tragedy had never happened.

"I...love you" Hiccup said, blushing a whole lot. The purple blush on Jack's face had crept to his ears by now. He loved Hiccup too in secrecy but never actually _thought _that he might admit it himself one day.

"Me...too..." Jack replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

And for a moment, as the sun was setting, everything was quiet. The silence between them wasn't awkward, but precious and comfortable. Nothing needed to be said, for all the talking was done telepathicly. Their eyes were shimmering, like a little dance of their own. It was a beautiful moment for both of them, and everything was perfect.

Then, slowly, Jack leaned down. He didn't know what he was doing, but he trusted his heart and followed suit. Hiccup responded likewise, reaching up instead of leaning down. Both their pulses were racing and on edge. And, like a cheesy movie, the sun was setting right as they had their very first kiss.

Then, Jack felt a sharp, piercing pain right in the middle of his back. It didn't just hurt, it really _really hurt. _He felt cold sticky liquid run down his back, staining the back of his shirt and seeping through it to dye his hoodie red. All of a sudden, the grass and leaves he stepped on rushed up to meet his face.

"Good night Jackie~" Hiccup sang as he pushed Jack into the water with one hand, the other holding a dagger stained with blood. Instantly, a thick sheet of ice blocked Jack's exit to the outside world. He yelled and screamed for help, banging against the ice, hoping it would crack.

But the ice was too thick and no one was there. His limbs were also defying him and his blood was escaping his body at an impossible rate. And suddenly, his vision began to fade...

X

Jack shot upright in his bed like a bullet, panting in short raspy breaths and sucking sweet oxygen as quickly as he could. His eyes were wide and terrified. Everything was dark and for a moment Jack thought he really had gone blind. But the silver stream of light that drifted through the window ensured Jack that he still had his sight, and the company of the moon.

He was panting less now, breathing deeper breaths. He curled up on his bed, clutching his staff so tight that it might have splintered. Suddenly everyone in the world didn't matter anymore, and Jack began to weep for his long dead love.

Unbeknownst to him, Sandy was right outside Jack's window, watching the poor child weep silently. He sighed inwardly, shook his head and blew a puff of sand toward Jack's direction, knocking him out immediately.

It was the least Sandy could do; put Jack out of his misery and into his happy place for a little while longer, even if his heart would ache in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: There angst for you angst lovers. Wrote this at 2am so...sorry for any weird errors. **

**Hmm...never actually expected it to be so short. Oh well. **

**Requests are welcomed! Thanks for reading and please review ^^ **


	6. Nightmares and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters**

* * *

Fire. Heat. Hurt.

That was all there was right now, literally. Fire surrounded our hero and the heat was hurting his metal foot. His heart hurt too. He wanted to believe that Mildew was wrong, that Toothless was being playful, but how can you lie to yourself when you see it happen right in front of you?

Hiccup was in utter panic mode. The heat was searing and everything was burning so rapidly. He barely missed a charred piece of debris falling from the ceiling. Hiccup ran skillfully, avoiding burning pieces of wood and scalding bits of metal. The edges of his tunic were burnt or burning but that was the least of his problems.

He ran for the exit, but for some reason it had completely vanished. Hiccup _knew _there should be a door right in front of him but...there wasn't. In it's place was wall. The windows were blocked by fire, every one of them. And worse, the fire was gaining on Hiccup.

Now, the panic scale rose drastically.

Still, he wouldn't give up. Hiccup may be a scrawny runt, but he was a fighter just like his dad. He found a sharp piece of metal and began tearing the door down. At first, it worked. He made a hole just big enough for his finger to poke through, but smoke was rising fast and furiously and Hiccup just couldn't make the hole large enough.

Eventually, Hiccup collapsed, coughing and hacking endlessly. The air closer to the ground was much cooler as compared to above. It was also slightly easier to breathe. Stubborn as he was, he kept whacking at the door, now with his bare hands.

But Hiccup knew he wasn't going to make it.

He made a silent prayer to Thor and Oden to keep everyone safe, even Toothless. But he made a special prayer to one person in particular.

And that person, as if by magic, appeared right in front of him. Cold radiating from his skin. Hiccup looked at him as if he were a god. Pale skin, cold to the touch. Snow white hair and blue frigid eyes.

"Go!" he bellowed. At first, Hiccup was confused. But then he looked in front of him and there was a huge hole replacing the wood wall.

"How..."

"Go NOW!" the voice was loud and fierce now, pulling Hiccup to his feet and pushing him out the hole. At first, Hiccup was insanely relieved to be out of the burning house. But then realisation quickly dawned on him.

"Jack!" he screamed as he watched the teen being engulfed by flames, right before his very eyes. He looked so happy, peaceful, not even in pain despite the flames visibly licking him like a human-sized popsicle.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called in shock and relief. Hiccup heard nothing but the cackle of the flames, slowly charring the precious icy skin of his love. Suddenly, he felt his arms being restrained and he was being dragged away from the fire.

"No...NO!" Hiccup shouted with all his might, but it fell on deaf ears. They only held on tighter and pulled faster. Hiccup was crying hard at the scene in front of him. Jack was _melting _like a block of ice and the only person who could see it happen was Hiccup.

Eventually, there was nothing left. Not even ash or bone. It was like Jack ceased to exist...

X

Hiccup shot up and out of bed. His forehead were drenched with sweat, hair sticking to it and his neck. His heart was beating at a thousand beats per minute. All his senses were on edge. He ran outside. He needed to see Jack, make sure he was ok, alive.

The door slammed open and he dashed out, not a second to lose...only to step and slip on an ice puddle.

Well, almost slip.

"Woah! What'cha hurrying around about for in the middle of the night?" Jack mused as he caught Hiccup by the arms in the nick of time. Hiccup spun on his heel and took Jack in a tight embrace, surprising him.

"H-Hiccup? What happened?" Jack asked, anxiety in his voice. Had Hiccup been hurt? Did his leg hurt? Was he sick?

"I...I'm fine.." Hiccup said as he realeased Jack, rubbing his arm. His face was flooded with red.

"Really Hiccup? Because.." Jack wiped a few tears from Hiccup's cheek "When people are alright, they don't cry." Jack gave Hiccup a reassuring smile. Hiccup honestly didn't realise that he had been crying.

"I...I watched you die..." Hiccup looked away. Jack's eyes widened for a moment. Then, he took Hiccup in a tight, cold hug.

"Hey...I won't die. I'm immortal remember?" Jack smiled, his tone ever so light. Hiccup just gave a slight expressionless nod. Suddenly, Hiccup felt cold lips on his. It felt like snow on his lips, cold and soft and a little bit minty.

"Come on" Jack said, as he carried Hiccup into his room, Hiccup blushing uncontrollably the whole way. "I'll sleep with you tonight ok? That way if you have another nightmare, I'll be right beside you."

"But..you hate my room. You say it's too warm"

"Well, it will be worth it if I can keep the nightmares away" Hiccup said nothing, just nodding meekly. Jack tucked Hiccup in as if he were a little kid. Then he slipped into the bed, laying right beside Hiccup.

"Go on, sleep" Jack smiled that warm smile that always made Hiccup calm down, made everything feel so right with the world. So, Hiccup fell asleep, safe and reassured. He couldn't remember a more comfortable night or a more heavenly dream.

* * *

**A/N: So I realise how in the fandom Hiccup is _always _dying. And I wondered, "why's that? Why don't we make Jack die?" and poof came this fic. **

**Plus it gave me an excuse to write fluff. **

**You know the drill, requests, reviews, and thanks for reading ^^**


	7. Of forget-me-nots and apples

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters**

_Italics mean memories. _

* * *

"For me?" Jack asked, a smile appearing across his face. Sophie was holding up a single flower by the stalk. Jack accepted the dainty little blue flower with a middle that reminded him of sunshine. He twirled the stalk between his fingers.

"What's the occasion?" he asked. Sophie was smiling big and cheery. She had always looked up to Jack as a second big brother, but with special powers that could get her a day off from school when she really needed one. Just yesterday Jack had created a blizzard bad enough to shut the schools down for a week.

So, Sophie had wanted to get a gift for Jack, showing how grateful she was. Unfortunately, like any other seven year old girl, she was broke. Heck she didn't even know how to count money properly. Then one day she saw the little blue flower and plucked it right out. She knew Jack would just love it.

True enough, he absolutely did. He loved Sophie, and this little act made Jack feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well, gotta go kiddo" Jack ruffled Sophie's messy hair and flew off, keeping the flower safe in his hoodie pocket. Forget me not. That's what they called it. How did Jack know this? Well...

* * *

_"Here" Jack looked away trying to hide the blush rushing furiously on his cheeks. He didn't like it when he blushed. It felt warm and it was _purple _and just weird. _

_"F-Flowers...?" Hiccup stuttered. "Jack you know dragon flowers aren't allowed on Berk!" Hiccup said, anxiety and a little desperation in his voice. He remembered the last time dragon flowers were around. Not a fun memory. At all. He didn't want to have to go through getting scauldron venom _again .

_"What? No! I would never! These aren't dragon flowers Hiccup!" Jack defended. Well this definitely wasn't the response he expected. _

_"They aren't? Well they sure look like them. They're the only flowers that _can _grow on Berk and they look _exactly _like those in your hand right now" Hiccup said, matter-of-factly. Jack facepalmed. 'It's easy' she said. 'All you gotta do is make your move and he'll be all over you like dragon on dragon nip' Jack could remember her voice so clearly._

_Well the decieving little black haired green eyed fox was so wrong. "I found another flower that grows on Berk" he defended. _

_"What are they?" _

_"I don't know! Just picked them off a bush near the river or something..." Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Anyway, will you...um...go out with me..?" Jack asked, the heat returning to his face. Hiccup really _did _blush this time. _

_"But we go out everyday..." Hiccup said, acting like he didn't catch any hints. In fact, he caught every single hint so clearly it was impossible to lie. _

_"Oh you know what I meant" Jack said lightheartedly. "Besides, I worked hard to get permission for this you know?" an image of Toothless instantly came to mind. With a little bit of bribing (actually ten day's worth of bribing) he had convinced Toothless to give Hiccup to him for the day (or at least leave them alone until nightfall), as miraculous as that may sound. _

_"Well...fine." Hiccup gave in, accepting the flowers. While they did look like dragon flowers, there were a few differences. The petals looked fuller, like little mouse ears and the centers were yellow. And, unlike the dragon flowers that harmed dragons and were planted by Mildew, these seemed to attract little nanodragons, and they came from Jack. Hiccup's face went all red again at that last thought. _

_"So...what do we do?" Jack started to stutter. He didn't actually think he'd make it _this _far. He honestly thought Hiccup would reject his request or think it was a joke or something. _

_"Well...we could go for a walk? It's sunny out...for once" _

_"Yeah...that would be nice..." this was going to be a very long day._

* * *

"I thought I said no more blizzards frostbite!" Bunny yelled. He was absolutely furious about the blizzard Jack had created. Heck he got hopping mad when there was a light flurry of snow anywhere, let alone a blizzard. He'd just been holding it in all this time.

This time however, Jack had gone too far.

"Well little Sophie needed one and I delivered" Jack shrugged. At the mention of 'Sophie' Bunnymund eased back significantly. He simply couldn't resist the little bundle of joy.

"She's doing well right? No cuts and bruises? I swear Jack if you so much as gave her a cold-"

"Relax Bunny" Jack tutted. "She's fine. I'll bring her over soon ok?"

"Make sure that she's got nothin' on first, mate" Bunny warned.

"I promise. I'll bring her over right now! She doesn't have much to do anyway" Jack leaned against his staff.

"Alright mate. And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some meat on those bones will ya?" Bunny tossed an apple Jack's way. He knew how much Jack loved his apples. For some reason, they were juicier and crunchier when Bunny grew them in his special tree. Maybe it was the magic of the oasis or that he was the spirit of spring or something. It didn't really matter.

Jack took a bite out of the apple and savoured the smooth texture, the sweet juice, just like that one time...

* * *

_Hiccup stared at the red fruit on the tree. It was practically shining with dew in the sunlight. Even though Hiccup wasn't hungry, just the sight of it made his mouth water. You see, food in berk was usually tough and tasteless and...well, grub-ish. So seeing this shiny orb dangling upon a branch was like seeing a diamond mine right before your eyes. _

_Jack's eyes trailed after Hiccup's gaze, leading him to the fruit. An apple. Jack didn't know why Hiccup was staring at it as if it were some god-like fruit but nevertheless he found himself asking:_

_"Do you want it?" _

_"What? Uh...nah it's ok" Hiccup rubbed at his arm awkwardly. He was so in awe at the bright red fruit that he forgot Jack was right there. Jack snickered a little, flew up to the branch and plucked it right off, handing it to Hiccup. _

_"It's ok. I'm immortal, I don't eat" Jack said. Before Hiccup even began thinking of tasting the delicious fruit, he held it tight in both his palms. Then, with strength he never knew he had, he broke it clean in half. _

_"A little trick I learned from Gobber" Hiccup smiled proudly. Jack's eyes widened at the cleanly broken apple. Then he laughed, happy and bell like. __Jack graciously accepted the apple._

_"It's sweet...and juicy!" Hiccup's tastebuds were dancing around in his mouth. In all his sixteen or so years of living in Berk, he had never tasted such sweet yet sour juice. He had never sunk his teeth in something so...bite-y. It even made 'crunch' sounds when he took bites! Amazing. So many things he had yet to learn... _

_"An apple" Jack tossed his half into the air "that's what the humans call it" caught it, and took a bite out of it. _

_"It tastes like honey made from the gods!" Hiccup laughed. It was the most charming thing Jack had ever heard. He couldn't help but stare at Hiccup. He loved everything about him. _

_The way his green eyes lit up when he talked about dragons. The way his freckles stood out more when he blushed. His crooked teeth. His hair..._

_"Jack?" Hiccup kept half the apple in his pocket. Toothless might like it. Now why was Jack staring..._

_"Huh? Oh nothing..." Jack looked away, and so did Hiccup. _

_And it was going so well just moments before. _

* * *

Sandy and North were having egg nog at North's workshop when Jack decided to drop by.

"Jack Frost!" North held out his arms for a big bear hug. "You have been good yes?"

"Yeah! I've been good. I've been making dreams happen" Jack smiled innocently at Sandy. "But it's a one time thing" he added. North and Sandy raised their eyebrows simultaneously. Jack just smirked.

"So, why have you come here?" North asked in his fatherly voice.

"What? A guy can't just drop by here and say 'Hi' to his favourite guardians? Not to mention the yetis. Phil misses me you know?" Both guardians didn't buy it. At all. Phil on the other hand was waving his hands right in front of him, eyes wide with shock. A big 'No' to the missing Jack part.

"Well, while you are here. Why not have some eggnog or cookies?" an elf held out a tray of cookies while another held out a tray full of cups of eggnog.

"No thanks. Tooth would kill me if she knew I was eating sweets." North just shrugged and took a cookie. Sandy smiled at the young guardian, always welcoming and understanding. Jack leaned against his staff, ice patterns racing about on the floor that he stood on.

Jack had been awfully dreamy today, entering in and out of his dream-like state. North didn't notice a thing. But Sandy, the ultimate master of dreams, knew this state far too well. He stared at Jack, a knowing smile spread across his face.

* * *

_"Why do you keep staring at me like that? You look like Toothless when he's got too much dragn nip or when I scratch him under the chin." Hiccup asked. Jack snapped out of his dream-like trance and shrugged. _

_"Have you ever realised how cute your freckles are?" Jack said, absentmindedly. Hiccup's hands automatically went flying to his face, covering said blemishes upon his cheeks. Jack laughed his hearty laugh. Then, he gently took Hiccup's hands away from his face and stroked his cheeks gently, almost carressing them. _

_"Uh...Jack? What are you doing?" Hiccup was really _really_ anxious now. This was the first time Jack was actually _touching _him at such a close distance. And on his face no less. _

_"I love them. Doesn't Toothless love them?" _

_"Uh...Toothless can't talk. Do you have a fever or something?" Jack shook his head and took his hands off of Hiccup's freckles. Dang. Why couldn't this kid just see how absolutely adorable they were?_

_Jack's delicate fingers were like ice cubes upon his face. And now his cheeks were frost covered. Great. But then again, Hiccup didn't mind. Hiccup never minded anything that Jack did. Jack never hurt him. He wouldn't even _think _of it. He just knew Jack that well. _

_That his body temperature was constantly twenty degrees below zero.  
That his eyes were blue as ice but calm as the ocean yet as exciting and limitless as the sky.  
That his hair was always spiked a certain way and that no matter how drenched he was, it would always revert to normal.  
That Jack loved Toothless. They might always fight, but deep down, Hiccup knew Jack loved him nonetheless.  
And the reason to that, was because Jack loved Hiccup. And when someone loves someone else that much, that person would do literally _anything _to please him._

_Even befriend a ferocious creature bent on making Jack's life as hellish as possible. _

_"Uh Hiccup?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why are you staring at me like that?"_

* * *

"Brought you an apple" Jack tossed half an apple to the guardian of memories. It was broken cleanly in half and was still fresh. Frosty, but fresh.

"Where'd you learn how to break it like that?" Tooth asked, amazed by how cleanly broken it was. Jack shrugged, giving her his winning, toothy smile.

"Just a little trick I learnt a while back" Tooth gave Jack a half suspicious half impressed look, then, instead of taking a bite out of it, she held it up for her little fairies.

"So, what brings you here Jack?" she asked. The fairies were swarming the apple like bees to nectar.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I'd drop by here after doing a little errand for bunny" Jack lay down comfortably in mid air. He loved Tooth's palace. It was _floating _for pete's sake. He felt like he was in his element.

"A little errand? Or a little trick to make him forgive you?" Jack was caught off guard by that. Guess everyone knew about that blizzard by now.

"C'mon spit it out" Toothiana knew all too well that Jack probably wanted something. Advice, time with baby tooth, teeth issues...

"Can I have that memory thingabob for a minute?" Tooth definitely didn't expect that.

"The canister? Why?"

"Well...I just want to remember some good memories you know?" Jack said. It wasn't exactly a lie. In fact it _was _the truth. But somehow it still felt like a lie. Nonetheless, these were Jack's memories and he had every right to see them.

Tooth took the little golden container from it's shelf and handed it to Jack.

* * *

_The sun was setting and the evening sky was golden. Hiccup and Jack had found the perfect spot to view the sunset. They lay in the grass beside each other, fingers intertwined, faces flaring up and hearts racing fast. They didn't care. It felt like heaven just laying here. _

_"This day is perfect" Hiccup mumbled. That gave Jack an idea. He waved his staff. _

_And all of a sudden, delicate little snowflakes fell from the sky, each one different from the next. Hiccup blinked, dumbfounded. Sure, it snowed a lot in Berk, but this was a secluded area and the sun was right in front of them for pete's sake. Snow would've been impossible. _

_Yet, crazy as it was, it was snowing. Lightly, delicately, with much tender love and care for each snowflake. Both of them didn't even realise the sun had gone down already. Hiccup was too absorbed in Jack's works of art and Jack was having the time of his life. He did what he did best, and Hiccup was smiling. _

_That was the best reward he could ever ask for. _

_"I'm glad we went out" Hiccup said when Jack stopped and stood beside him. He really _was. _From the awkward beginning all the way to the lovely, wonderful end. Hiccup would cherish this day, and he knew Jack would too. _

_"I...I love you Hiccup" Jack forced out. It sounded a little rushed. _

_"I know. I mean that's why you asked me out and presented flowers rig-" Hiccup felt cold icy lips take his. They tasted like mint. Every kiss Jack planted on him burned with the passionate flame of love. It was a wonderful feeling, even more so than the time Astrid kissed him. _

_"I love you too" Hiccup hastily replied when Jack let go. _

_"Forget me not" Jack took out a single blue flower with a sunshine yellow middle from one of his pockets. "That's what it should be called" Hiccup thought about it for a minute, the idea rolling about in his mind like a marble. _

_"Anyone who received it would have..."_

_"...cherished memories of the other" Jack finished. _

_"Forever" Hiccup added with a charming smile. _

_For a moment, they were both smiling. Nothing else in the world mattered. Not even the stunning green and red ribbon of light right above their heads. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, and took him in another embrace, another kiss. _

_A perfect way to end the night._

* * *

Jack lay down on Jamie's roof, staring at the night sky. The moon was full and a sea of stars flooded the dark blue night sky. For once in a very long time, Jack felt tiny. The sky was so big and endless...and Jack was only so small. He took out the little forget-me-not from his hoodie pocket, twirling the dainty thing between his fingers.

Suddenly, the wind carried the flower away and he stared at his empty hand, spread out, palm facing the night sky. The spaces between his fingers were once filled by someone he loved and cherished so endearingly. He wondered if they would ever be filled again. He wondered if he would ever meet Hiccup again somehow.

"Jack!" a voice within called, breaking said person from his thoughts.

"Hey kiddo" Jack called out, landing on Jamie's windowshield.

"I can't wait to tell you all about my day!" Jamie jumped up and down excitedly like a little kid.

Suddenly, Jack didn't feel so alone anymore. For even though everything reminded him of Hiccup...well...somehow, deep within him, he knew he really would meet his Hiccup again. Someday, somehow.

"Well let's hear it!" Jack said, in a more cheery voice than usual.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this would never end OTL**

**So this time I tried extending the character list to more than just Hiccup and Jack. I hope you like this new method. **

**Rest assured, I will type a short fic about the 'deal' Jack made with Toothless. Just not right now. It's about 2am and my eyes feel like they're melting. **

**Also, I'm so sorry for not writing anything yesterday. I was distracted by tumblr...and I had to do lots of planning since this fic is longer than usual. So tada~ extra long fic for today. **

**Well, that's about it. Please review! Even a few words mean so much more to me than you think it does. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it ^^ **

**Update: I beta-ed this fic so no more weird as heck mistakes ^^**


	8. Totoro

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Totoro AU. Modern everybody. _

* * *

The rain pounded heavily, endlessly. It was the kind of rain where every three steps you took, you would definitely step in a puddle. No one would ever think to be out in a rain like this. They would be drenched in minutes, seconds even.

So...What were the pair of friends doing in the rain? Hiccup and Jack stood right next to the bus stop. The downpour had not yet began but the sky was dark and ominous.

The pair had just moved in to their new house a couple of days ago. Once the word spread out that the two were living together in a new house, all of their friends couldn't wait to visit. Hiccup didn't mind, but what Jack was _really _looking forward to, were the house warming gifts. He knew his friends always brought the coolest items and would be treasured possesions in their new house. Hiccup couldn't wait to see his Dad again, and his best pal Gobber and his very own gang. Well, except for Snotlout. Then again, he probably wouldn't have stepped foot out of his house at the mention of 'Hiccup' anyway so there was nothing to worry about.

So the pair waited at the bus stop, wanting to greet their friends as soon as possible. In any case it would have been impossible for them to locate their house, which was a little distance away from the rice fields. It was just that kind of unnoticeable, broken down house that no one took any notice of. Their friends might even get lost if they tried to locate the house on their own. Leading their whole group there would be safer and a lot faster.

So they waited. And waited. And waited. Hiccup waited patiently while Jack was fiddling with a piece of string, now tangled between his fingers in intricate, unintentional knots. Suddenly, little drops of rain started to pelt down on the ground. Hiccup had already anticipated this earlier, so he had brought two umbrellas just in case.

A green one with leaf designs for him, and a blue one with frost designs for Jack. They stood under their umbrellas and continued their wait.

**Later...**

Nightfall was approaching quickly and the automated street lamp beside them had been switched on. Jack was yawning endlessly now, tired of waiting.

"What's taking them so long?" Jack said in between another yawn.

"They're probably lost or something. It _does _take three hours to come to the countryside by both bus _and _train."

"Three hours, not three hundred hours" Jack groaned. He could barely even keep his eyes open now. Boredom and a whole day of work had made Jack absolutely exhausted.

"Hey, why don't you take a nap on my on my shoulder? I'll alert you when they come" Hiccup suggested, smiling gently. Jack nodded sleepily and placed his head on Hiccup's left shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. This made Hiccup's cheeks flare up. Somehow, he managed to close Jack's umbrella and held it in his left hand like a cane.

More rain. More pelting noises. More water creating ripples in little muddy ponds.

And then, a scruffle through soaked leaves. At first, Hiccup thought nothing of it. But as the noise got louder, it was harder to ignore. Soon, they became footsteps and Hiccup could feel his heart racing, adrenaline pumping. He wanted to flee or at least have two hands at the ready, but Jack was sleeping soundly on his left shoulder and he was holding umbrellas in both his hands.

Helpless, Hiccup waited with baited breath. A wild animal. A little frog. A person. What or who could it be? A dark, lumbering figure emerged from within the trees. It's eyes were green with big, round, shiny pupils. The rest of it's body was black. It's scales shimmered beneath the lamp light.

And, much to Hiccup's relief, it looked friendly.

And incredibly adorable, especially with a leaf on his head. It sat up, wings folded, front paws close to it's body. It stared at a half shocked half smiling Hiccup. Said person stared back. Hiccup didn't quite know what this huge lumbering tree of a creature was, but he had a hunch.

"A dragon?" the creature nodded, giving Hiccup an awkward, toothless smile. Hiccup admired the creature's efforts. Despite it's size and superiority, it looked cute, child-like even. And very drenched.

"Here" Hiccup handed the dragon Jack's umbrella. The dragon looked at it curiously, sniffing about.

"You use it like this" Hiccup opened the umbrella and handed it to the dragon. He pawed at it, taking it by the plastic cloth that was supposed to shield you from the rain.

"You hold the hook part" Hiccup raised his own umbrella to show the dragon that he was holding it by the hook. The dragon followed, somehow being able to hold the umbrella with both his paws. He looked as if he were praying.

"I knew I saw him in the forest that day" Jack's eyes were wide and full of excitement. He awoke when Hiccup was opening the umbrella. "Your shoulder makes a wonderful pillow, when you don't move it" he complimented.

"Thank you. Guess that's one thing I'm good at" Hiccup said. Jack stood a little closer to Hiccup since now they had to share one umbrella. Both of them blushed a little, and suddenly it wasn't so cold anymore.

The dragon wouldn't take his eyes off of Hiccup and Jack.

"What?" Hiccup asked. The dragon tilted his head. Then, he used his ears and tiny horns to push Hiccup even closer to Jack, so much so that they were touching each other, elbow to elbow. The dragon smiled his awkward smile again.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" Hiccup said, laughing a little.

"Toothless?"

"Well he's got no teeth so...why not?" Hiccup shrugged, the edges of his lips tilted upwards.

Suddenly, Toothless' pupils constricted into little black slits. He took the umbrella between his teeth and flew right off into the distance. It was impossible to see him in the night sky, even with the brilliant array of stars above. He was hidden instantly.

And even more suddenly, the rain stopped altogether.

And best of all, the head lights of the bus could be seen in the distance, growing bigger by the second. It was carrying all their friends, neatly packed like sardines.

"My umbrella!" Jack called out, but the dragon had already left.

"It's ok Jack. He'll come back" Hiccup said in a light hearted tone.

"How do you know?"

"Because he left something too" Hiccup picked up a little square package neatly wrapped in leaves. He jammed it in his pocket just as all their friends descended from the bus.

* * *

**A/N: So I just watched Totoro for the first time today and I saw the very iconic umbrella rain scene. And then I thought about Hijack and POOF this mini fic was born!**

**Now I wish some artist would draw this as fan art or something. Hmmm...Oh and I'm working on the follow up for "Of forget-me-nots and apples" so I think it should be up by tomorrow...if nothing distracts me. **

**Hope you like this AU ^^ and if you want me to write more AUs like this, all you have to do is ask. **

**Please review and thanks for reading! And I love ALL you reviewers. Seriously guys you keep me going and this fic, alive. Feel proud yeah? ^^ **


	9. The deal with Toothless

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**First of all, I want to hightlight a very special reviewer who has been reviewing my fic constantly, and according to her, I've changed her into a Hijacker. Her name is QuillOwl and she's been absolutely wonderful. If you're reading this, I love ya hun ^^**

**Second shoutout to wally's girlfriend for giving me the freckles idea. I like his freckles too, they just make Hiccup that much more loveable right? ^w^ **

**And also I want to thank all the other reviewers. I love you guys so much and I would like to highlight ALL of you but then the list wouldn't end so...I send all you guys and girls my love *throws love everywhere***

**Now on to the fic. **

* * *

"All you have to do is make your move and he'll be all over you like dragon on dragon nip" she said proudly. Jack didn't know how to react so he just stared at her with a brow raised. Nothing could _possibly _be that easy. _Especially _asking a friend out.

"But first, you're gonna have to deal with the dragon" now this made much more sense. It was no secret that Toothless wasn't fond of Jack. In summary, Toothless absolutely hated Jack. Why? Well, ever since Jack was around, he's been taking Hiccup at every possible opportunity.

At first, it wasn't too bad. But now he was even cutting into their private flight time. Toothless definitely did not like this. So, to spite Jack, Toothless took hijacked Hiccup whenever he could. In the morning, in the afternoon, you get the idea. Whenever he sensed Jack coming close, he would push Hiccup away, slamming Jack's window of opportunity shut.

Jack didn't like this either. Toothless was being selfish. Hiccup belonged to neither of them so why should Toothless have all of Hiccup's time? Jack didn't know what to do. He tried bribing, but he almost got burnt everytime he tried. He thought of the 'carrot and stick' method, but figured it was probably a horrible idea before he even put it to plan.

"How do I do that?" Jack asked. He always wondered how this mortal girl with black hair and green almond eyes could see him, but she could _see _him and he didn't want to break the fragile fact, so he decided not to question her.

"Night furies like fish and they're loyal and smart. Use that to your advantage" she said, matter-of-factly.

"Can't" Jack replied in a flat tone.

"Did you try bribing? Cause that may work on most dragons, but it doesn't work the slightest with Night furies" Jack felt an arrow fly right through him.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Bond with him." Great. Ask a loner to befriend a dragon. Perfect idea. "Make him trust you. That's how it works for most dragons" she said confidently.

Bond with him. Jack rolled the thought around in his head like a piece of candy, tasting it, testing it out. Well, it potentially _could _work. What did he have to lose anyway? Besides an arm or a leg...or his skin.

"Once you get past the dragon, asking Hiccup out will be easy" she waved an arm dismissively. That was it. Jack was going to do it. He was going to befriend Toothless and potentially be burnt alive.

This was going to be a long _long _day.

* * *

"_You _want to babysit Toothless for me?" Hiccup asked, arms crossed. No way this was happening.

"Sure why not?" Jack shrugged, smiling.

"Well for one he hates all of...you" Hiccup did a gesture, pointing to all of Jack. "For two, he might fly off after me or he might burn you _again, _if that happens no one will be around to know" the thought scared both of them, but Jack quickly shook it out of his head.

"I'll get over it. I'm immortal remember? Besides, he can't burn me, I've got this" Jack held out his staff proudly. "Just go on and do your little chief duties and Toothless and I will be all fine and dandy" Jack pushed Hiccup toward the boat.

"Jack I'm not letting you-woah!" Jack pulled Hiccup up by his collar and flew off until they reached the beach. Then, he subtly dropped Hiccup into his father's boat.

"Hiccup! Nice to see you bright and early, son!" Stoick said joyfully as he turned around and saw his son.

"Yeah dad, bright and early. Wouldn't want Toothless to wake up and miss me now would I?" Hiccup gave a subtle harsh glare to the floating Jack, who was whistling nonchalantly as if he never heard a thing.

"He'll be fine son. Besides, Thornado's at home too. They'll keep each other company"

Thornado. Why does this sound like a bad idea..."Yeah dad...I guess" Hiccup said uncertainly. Jack watched the whole scene unfold before he flew off.

* * *

In retrospect, it was a horrible idea to bring his staff.

"T-Toothless! Down!" Jack said in his strictest voice. Clearly, Toothless wasn't backing down. He had Jack pinned against a wall by his shoulders with his paws and talons. His teeth were bared, his eyes were wide and pupils in slits, and he was growling lowly. Not the best position to be in. Toothless only growled louder at the command.

Jack held tight to his staff, as if it were his life. Even though Jack couldn't die, he was absolutely _terrified _to be in such a vulnerable position. He didn't show it on his face though, he kept a blank expression (or at least attempted to) but Toothless could sense his fear all the same.

Toothless opened his wide mouth, ready to blast a ball of fire in Jack's face. It was only then did Jack's brain start working. He did the only thing he could do at the moment. With his wrist at an awkward angle, he shot a bolt of ice into Toothless' mouth. Hiccup was so going to murder him for this.

Bewildered, Toothless instantly let go of Jack. He closed his mouth and shook his head, the frost in his throat melting quickly. Jack was panting, letting all his fear seep through. That was definitely the most terrifying experience in his life. Ever. He wondered if Hiccup had to go through this.

Jack slumped to the floor, but his fingers curled tight around his staff. Toothless arched his back, tail raised in alarm. His eyes narrowed. So much for bonding.

"Look. We both like Hiccup right? So why can't we just share?" Jack tried, as if Toothless could understand his words. Toothless relaxed a little, but Jack was too tensed to see it.

"What's wrong with you? I'm calmly discussing things aren't I?" there was a slight edge in Jack's voice as he was quickly losing his cool and letting fear and anger seep in. Toothless sensed this, and became far more tensed than he was before.

Losing his cool altogether, Jack attacked. He blasted ice shards at Toothless. Toothless melted them instantly by creating a wall of fire with one shot. Jack kept attacking Toothless, allowing all his temper to seep. Toothless defended them easily. Even the occassional ice shards did nothing to his skin.

_**And so the battle went on until...**_

The house was in shreds, particularly Hiccup's room. Parts of the wall were burnt (there was a huge gaping hole) other parts were drenched and the floor and ceiling were frozen solid. In the middle of the mess lay an exhausted dragon and a drained winter spirit. Jack's staff was laying limp and lifeless on Hiccup's bed, a reflection of it's master.

Deafening silence filled the room. The only noise was the panting of both the dragon and the boy.

"My staff..." Jack whispered. Toothless raised an ear. "This was such a horrible idea..." Jack curled in on himself, laying on his side. "And just this morning I was so optimistic about it" Jack gave himself a pity laugh. Toothless sighed internally and got up. He nudged Jack's back, making him roll over and lie flat on his face.

"What's wrong big guy?" Jack asked after he sat up, nonchlantly rubbing the back of his head. It was as if all the fear and anger and been drained out during their little fight. Toothless looked at him for a moment, pupils wide and dilated. Then he did something Jack never expected he'd do.

He manouvered Jack's hand so that it would be draped over his neck. Then he nuzzled his head into the side of Jack's chest and closed his eyes, enjoying the coolness radiating from Jack. His eyes widened at this. He was expecting Toothless to finish him off, but then...this happened.

Jack stroked Toothless' head. A low, purring sound vibrated from Toothless' throat and Jack definitely felt that. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy on this inside, like when Hiccup gives him random cheek kisses.

"You're not so bad, big guy" Jack said while scratching lightly between his ears. Toothless rubbed his big scaly head against his hand. "You're kinda adorable you know?" Toothless opened an eye at this, but instantly closed it and relaxed when Jack scratched underneath his neck. Toothless purred loud and clear,the sound resonating what's left of the walls.

"Tell you what, you get mornings and I get nights ok?" Toothless glared at him.

"I'll throw in a bunch of fish?" less glaring.

"Just give me a day plus all the fish you want for ten days? Hiccup doesn't need to know" Toothless smiled, allowing Jack to know that he approved of the deal. Guess who's going ice fishing for the next month or so.

"Hey guys I'm back!" the door slammed open. "What..." Hiccup stared at his room, jaw hanging wide open.

"Uh...Surprise! Toothless and I did a little redecoration!" Toothless' eyes narrowed but Jack took no notice. "Of course, it was my idea though" this time, Toothless raised his ears in surprise. He was expecting Jack to rat him out. Hiccup said nothing, just stared at his broken room.

"Hey Hiccup! Me and Toothless are friends now!" Jack smiled.

"Well Jack, guess you and your new friend can clean up my room" Hiccup handed Jack a broom and glared at Toothless. "No crab for you tonight mister, and no puppy dog eyes!" Hiccup crossed his arms, absolutely furious.

After much useless discussing and argument, Hiccup ended up in the great hall with yet another exhausting meeting while Jack and Toothless fixed his room.

In the end, Jack really _did _get that bonding time he wanted...Just not how he expected it would turn out. Oh well, all's well that ends well.

* * *

_**On the night of the date...**_

"Hey big guy, brought ya something" Jack held up half an apple. It was fresh and frosty, despite it being in his pocket the whole day.

"I know Hiccup wanted to bring you one but his was rotten. So here, have mine" Toothless picked it up from his palm and swallowed it whole immediately. Then he gave Jack his signature Toothless smile (and the regurgitated apple core).

"Jack?" Hiccup called out.

"Coming!" Jack called back. "See ya in the morning big guy" Jack whispered before flying off to Hiccup's room. Toothless just knew was going to like his new toy.

* * *

**Note: This chapter is un-betad and will stay that way until further notice. **

**A/N: I am so so sorry this chapter came out so late. I was busy with friends and school and this chapter gave me a headache. Believe me when I say I could not stop thinking about this chapter, not even for a second. **

**Thank you so much for the wait! You know the drill, requests, review, and thank you for reading ^^**


	10. Real hallucinations

**Type disclaimer here**

* * *

"I'm so sorry" it was a wisp of air. Barely audible, but you could feel it. An icy, prickly breath of air upon skin. "I could've stopped it...I could've done _something..._" cold fingertips wrapped around warm, unmoving ones. There was silence. Deafening, soul engulfing silence.

"I don't care if you never forgive me. I just...just want you to wake up..." he bowed his head. "Just want you alive..." and then an icy prick upon the back of his hand. An icy prick he was all too familiar with.

"I don't blame you. There was nothing you could do" they say when you're in a coma or in a vegetative state, you can have an out-of-body experience. Hiccup didn't actually believe this, until now. It felt weird, like you were a ghost or a spirit or something. You weren't heard, weren't seen, and couldn't speak. It was like you were invisible.

Like what Jack felt everyday.

"The scauldron attacked and..." Hiccup trailed off. Jack clearly couldn't hear his words, so what was the point in talking? Hiccup knew what he needed to do. He needed to snap right back into his body, but how? It was lying limp on the bed and the tiniest sign that showed that his body was alive was his chest rising and falling just a miniscule bit. Jack was curled up around the bedside, eyes shut tight and hands clasped around Hiccup's.

Suddenly, Jack's head snapped up, straight and alert. His blue eyes darting about the room, as if an arrow had just whizzed past him. His senses were sharp and alert. "Hiccup?" he whispered. Hiccup's eyes widened so much that you could see the whites in them.

"Did you say-"

"Hiccup!" Jack cried. "You're...You're alive!" his voice cracked a little. He smiled, wide and insanely relieved. And just as quickly as it had formed, the smile vanished.

"Wait...You're here" he gestured to the spirit Hiccup "and you're also here" he gestured to Hiccup's body "So..." and now Jack was cross eyed and confused. Hiccup was just staring at him, mouth agape and unblinking, looking a lot like a dead fish. He still couldn't get over the fact that Jack could see him. Was this what Jack felt like when Hiccup could see _him? _

"It doesn't matter. Hiccup, I'm so sorry I couldn't freeze the water fast enough. I'm-" Hiccup put a finger on Jack's lips, whispering a soft hush.

"It's alright Jack. I know what you tried to do. I don't blame you at all" Hiccup said calmly with a smile and soft eyes.

"Really?"

"How could I blame the person I love?" Jack swore that was one of the only times he ever cried whole heartedly. Hiccup was just so pure and innocent and full of love...Jack couldn't help it. He wept like a baby. He loved Hiccup, loved the fact that he was so forgiving, loved his personality and the other one thousand things that would take too long to mention.

Without thinking, Jack took Hiccup in a massive embrace...but fell flat on his face instead. Jack blinked and quickly flipped himself around. Much to his dismay, Hiccup was fading fast.

"No..." Jack muttered. Hiccup was looking at his hands, slowly fading and becoming translucent. Then he looked up at Jack, his whole face spelling dispair. Jack tried to grab on to Hiccup, hoping he could grasp on to him, but it only made Hiccup fade faster. His heart beat rapidly and his veins were pounding. He almost lost Hiccup and he most definitely will not lose him again. But no matter what Jack wanted, Hiccup continued to fade...to dissipate...molecule by molecule.

Until eventually, he was gone. And Jack was broken on the floor, consumed by his own silent sobs.

**X**

Violent coughs. They woke Jack up, slapped him back into reality. He got up from his pathetic spot on the wooden floor boards and surveyed the room. The bed was surrounded by Stoick and Gobber and all of Hiccup's friends (and Snotlout). Thank god they couldn't see Jack floating right above their heads to see what the commotion was all about.

"He's alive! Thank Thor and Odin! My son is alive!" Stoick bellowed in his deep rumbling voice. Jack couldn't believe it. Was the fading Hiccup he saw earlier just a dream? A desperate hallucination? Or maybe Hiccup's soul came out for a moment? Whatever, it didn't matter. Real Hiccup was here and alive and-

"Dad? Where are you? Why is everything so dark?" and all it took were those questions to shatter Jack's fragile heart. It shattered everyone's hearts. Stoick waved five sausage fingers in front of his son's unblinking, half lidded eyes.

No reaction.

"Son...Can you see me?" Stoick asked, softer than his usual voice. He didn't show it, but this beast of a viking was actually afraid of the answer. Terrified even, more so than the scauldron that nearly took his and his son's life.

"I...I can't see anything"

It was like time in that room stopped instantly. Everyone was frozen. How should one react when your best friend or your son or your love had suddenly become blind? Tears threatened to leak out of the corners of the eyes of Stoick the Vast. If only Hiccup could see it, how touched he would be. Jack decended from the ceiling and knelt right in front of Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" he asked in a small voice.

"Jack" he mouthed. He couldn't exactly call out to an invisible boy with everyone else still in the room now could he? Jack smiled, a little relieved. At least he still had his memories.

"I...I want to be alone" Hiccup said, weak but clear. And just like that, all the vikings filed out of the room, Astrid the last, unable to take her eyes off of Hiccup.

"Jack it wasn't your fault this happened. I got scalded in the eyes and now I pay the consequences-"

"You heard?"

"Every word" Jack's eyes widened. He _did_ blame himself for this in front of Hiccup, but he didn't think he might've heard it. Maybe that fading Hiccup wasn't a hallucination after all.

"Do you remember anything?" Jack asked, just to be sure.

"I remember the scauldron and the pain...and being knocked out..." Jack winced at the word 'pain'.

"Anything else?" Hiccup shook his head. Jack took Hiccup in a huge, tight hug. "I thought I would lose you...I thought-"

"Shh" Hiccup put a finger on Jack's lips, an action eerily similar to his hallucination. "I'm alive and I'm here. I may have lost my sight and my leg, but I've got you to be my eyes now" Hiccup smiled for the first time since he woke up. "I just hope you won't make me bump into a tree or a wall on purpose" he added making Jack chuckle, truly this time.

"I won't."

"Really?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"How could I hurt the person I love?"

* * *

**A/N: So recently I've noticed someone else writing hijack drabbles. Now I'm gonna be totally honest with you guys and hope that you guys don't judge me ok? Ok. So at first I was totally pissed off by this person because I sorta created the drabbles first and this other person comes waltzing in with a drabble fic of her own. I felt copied.  
But honestly now, I don't really care too much. So there's another person writing the Hijack drabbles. So what? The more the merrier right? And besides, as long as people read my fics and I have fun writing them, it doesn't matter if I have a little competition right? Anyway her name is saphirechamp and half of this fic idea actually came from one of her drabbles. No I did not write this to spite her. I just wrote it cause I thought the idea was pretty good so yeah. If anyone of you know her or are friendly enough to talk to her tell her I said 'hi' ok? Thanks guys. **

**Oh and no that is not the reason why I didn't write in a while. I actually got a little addicted to 'Supernatural' and that sorta got into the fic. If you can spot it, have a cookie *holds out a cookie***

**P.s I have more in store for the dream/spirit!Hiccup. That's all I'm gonna reveal for now.  
P.s.s If you're real confused, it's alright. I'm gonna write a follow up for this fic to explain everything. **

**Thanks for reading, please review~ **


	11. What's new and what's old

**Disclaimer: I do not own chars**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

_Darkness. People say it's cold, scary, death related. In a word, evil._

"That's it, one step at a time."

_Why? Well, that's because people don't know darkness the way I know it._

"You're a natural Hiccup!"

_You see, after being associated with darkness for such a long time, your perspective on it changes. Instead of cold, it's familiar. Instead of scary, it's comforting. Instead of death related, it's your only option to stay alive. _

"Thanks. I try."

_Turns out, people aren't afraid of the darkness at all. People are afraid of what's _in _it. Pretty weird if you ask me. I mean, why would anyone be afraid of the unknown? So many new mysteries to solve, so many new creatures to discover, friends to make, you get the idea. _

"Try? From the looks of it, it's like you're not even trying!"

_Then again, maybe I've been in the darkness longer than I thought. Maybe that's why this time, it's no different. Toothless, being alone..._

"Well it's easy when you're holding my hand"

_...I guess I really_ have_ known darkness my whole life. What with Toothless being the very definition of darkness both physically and metaphorically. Funny how I never realised it until just now. And being alone, it's a kind of darkness right? It's like you're hidden in the shadows._

"I'm not"

_Darkness is warm when you know what's in it. You welcome it when it's the last thread left for you to hold on to. It isn't cold when you know there's a friend within it. Most of all, darkness itself becomes a friend when you've known it your whole life. _

"What?!" and just like that, Hiccup fell onto the floor. Jack winced at this. He honestly didn't think Hiccup would freak out instantly, lose his balance and crash land onto the floor boards. Hiccup steadied himself on his feet, using the bed beside him for support.

"Woah easy there sport!" Jack's arms were stretched out and ready. Ever since the scauldron accident, Jack had been more weary and cautious around Hiccup than ever. Why wouldn't he be? Hiccup couldn't see. He's probably scared and afraid of all that darkness. Jack knew he would be. He also knew that Hiccup depended on him now, and it was his job to be there for Hiccup, to be his personal guardian.

"I got it" Hiccup said as he stood rather unsteadily. At least he wasn't holding onto the bedside for support anymore. That was progress. Slow progress, but progress nonetheless. He tried to walk, step by step. Jack held on to Hiccup's hand but Hiccup shook it away like the stubborn fighter he always is. His sight may be gone but his spirit burned bright, and no one could ever take that away. It was Hiccup's center, and what Jack loved most.

Pretty soon, Hiccup was walking straight and confident, like he always did. He pushed the door open and expected to see the bright sun of Berk. Instead, he just felt warmth, but that was enough. Hiccup smiled.

"So you can walk, but can you fly?" Jack gestured to Toothless. Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat, but he put on a brave face and nodded. Toothless came bounding, stopping right in front of him. And as if he were psychic, Hiccup climbed onto the saddle, no feeling around for anything. After riding a dragon for a thousand times, Hiccup could do it blindfolded. That sure did help now.

"Ok bud, you have to guide me from now on ok?" Toothless nodded. "Up" Hiccup said with a gulp. Toothless raised his huge, majestic wings and took off. He didn't soar up with the power of, well, a dragon this time. He took off slow and steady, always making sure Hiccup didn't fall off. This took Hiccup by surprise. He wanted Toothless to soar high and fast like he usually did, but he soon realised why Toothless was going so slow. Hiccup could barely keep up at _this _speed so he decided not to speak. It was only then that Hiccup realised how much he needed his sight to fly.

Up and up the pair went, and so did Jack at some distance. Toothless didn't mind at all, he was too busy taking care of Hiccup. After a longer moment that usual, Toothless was soaring above the clouds. Hiccup felt the chilly breeze on his cheeks, whipping through his hair. Now this, this he loved. Blind or not, it didn't matter. This was something that didn't need sight to see. Something this magical could be felt by all the other senses, easily replacing sight.

It was a nice refreshment, better than gold or jewels or any other item. Hiccup wouldn't give this moment up for anything else in the world. It was like he could see again. The sky being painted different shades of orange, red and gold. The sun disappearing behind the horizon. Clouds as soft and fluffy as wool on sheep. The occassional bird with it's metallic blue feathers, giving the sky a perfect contrast.

As they descended, Hiccup painted the image of Berk as he'd seen it a million times in his head. Tall grey mountain tops with sturdy houses on them. Black waves licking at the feet of those same mountains. The lights would still be on in some houses at this hour. And his father would be waiting for him back at his house.

_His father would be waiting for him back at the house. _That last sentence forcefully pulled Hiccup out of his dream land. He sped back as fast as he could back to the house. His father would be terror-stricken to find an empty bed. He'd be furious to find out that his blind son was riding a dragon. What if he fell off the dragon and into the ocean and was never to be seen again? What if another dragon caught him in it's mouth? Or burnt him? What if he fell into a gorge and no one found out? Oh so many worries.

Toothless landed on the front porch and Hiccup hopped right off his back and hurried into the house. Jack had to guide him to his bed which was pretty difficult when Hiccup was freaking out and bumping into everything. Eventually, with a few bruises here and there, Hiccup made it to his bed, and just in the nick of time too. His father had just burst through the door.

"Hiccup!" he called out.

"Yeah dad?"

"Come down and have something to eat! You're getting skinnier by the day son! Just cause you can't see anymore is no excuse to stop eating" Stoick yelled, trying his best to sound fatherly. Hiccup sighed. Now he had to make his way down again without bumping into anything.

"Need a lift?" Jack asked. Before Hiccup could answer, Jack lifted him off the bed and carried him down by his arms. He made sure Hiccup's feet always touched the ground so that it didn't seem too conspicous that a floating teen was carrying him.

"Thanks" Hiccup mumbled. He flashed Jack a small smile.

_I don't need sight to see what I've already seen. I don't need light to show me the way when friends can do better. Darkness doesn't bother me. I just wish it didn't bother others..._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I really really need a beta cause clearly I don't have the time to beta my own work. Half the time I'm not even sure if it's up to standard. I'm currently hiring betas to help out. All you gotta do is read my fic and tell me if it's good or not in detail. You don't need to look out for English mistakes cause I can do that myself but if you can, I'd really like that. **

**Please PM me if you're up for the offer. **

**I felt like this deserved a chapter of it's own. I've got so much more in store for this mini arc. Not gonna reveal too much though. Oh, also hope you liked my new writing style right at the top and right at the bottom. ****Requests accepted, please review and thanks for reading~**


	12. To infinity and beyond

**Disclaimer: Don't own chars and never will.**

**Note: This chapter has not been Beta-ed so please excuse any weird errors. Also note that this is one of the saddest things I have ever written. **

**You have been warned. **

* * *

"HICCUP!" the name bounced off of the deck of the ship and off of the surface of the ocean. The rest of the crew were safe and in their little boats. Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout. They couldn't believe what they saw before their eyes. Astrid was the most petrified. Her blue eyes widened so much that they were starting to hurt.

"Don't just gape there like dead fishes! MOVE!" Gobber bellowed. They didn't have any time to lose. The waves were getting stronger and the heat from the burning ship grew stronger.

"Not without Hiccup!" Astrid shouted.

"Hiccup's gone! Stop denying it Astrid! If you really wanted to make Hiccup happy, start rowing! He wouldn't want you dead!" Gobber shouted getting red in the face. He, too, rowed his little boat off to shore, to safety. It was true, that Hiccup wouldn't want his friends and his teacher drowning for nothing. Not after what he did for them, at least.

While the boats were rowing away as quickly as possible, Jack headed straight for the mass of burning and soaked wood right in the middle of the ocean. On the burning ship stood Hiccup, strong and tall. No longer the skinny, miserable boy he was many years ago.

Even though he was blind, he wielded his sword like he had wielded it a million times. He paried blows, dodged attacks and even pulled a few attacks of his own. It was clear who was winning on that ship, but the more evident problem was how to get_ off_ the ship alive.

"Just give up already. You're wasting my time, little man" he sneered, but Hiccup had gone through _that_ so many times. He had to thank Snotlout for training him in the way of insults if he ever made it out alive.

"I'm never ever giving up. There's too many people counting on me" Hiccup said, cool and confident. Completely ignorant of the fire closing in on them. With a last blow, Hiccup sent his enemy through the fire and into the freezing water below. Sweat collected on his thick red brows and no matter how hard he panted, he couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into his lungs. The viking collapsed onto the deck.

"Hiccup! You can still make it!" Jack encouraged. The winter spirit tried to pull the full grown viking to his feet, but it was no use. Hiccup was no longer the light weight string he used to be. He grew up to be the spitting image of his father. Well, almost.

He had the startings of a beard and had grown muscles, which no one thought would ever happen. He wore a viking hat and his father's clothing. He was no longer_ just_ a viking. Hiccup sailed the seven seas and every pirate feared him. Viking clans fled for their lives. He had a loyal crew and treasures. No one ever figured out the fact that he was blind, with the help of Jack of course.

"Jack...It's no use..." Hiccup barely choked the words out. Smoke invaded his lungs and raided oxygen from him.

"Yes there is! Please Hiccup, you can't die on me again!" Jack cried, pleaded with the gods to let Hiccup live. He still had at least sixty good years left in him. Jack didn't care that the fire around him was melting his being like an ice cube. He wanted to be with Hiccup till his last dying breath.

No response. The ship had stopped burning, but was breaking apart into mini pieces.

"Hiccup?" Jack searched around for a pulse. "Hiccup?" the guardian was close to tears now.

"Wake up you silly viking" Jack said in a forced, light tone.

"Jack...You know what to do.." the sinking viking said.

"What, you're gonna go sinking again?" Jack still kept the light tone, refusing to believe that Hiccup was leaving by the second, and there was absolutely nothing Jack could do to stop it.

Within minutes, the ship and Hiccup disappeared. The sea was suddenly, awfully calm. The surface looked like glass. Jack kept staring at the spot where Hiccup and the ship had vanished. Not a wave, not a ripple, not even a bubble. It was like Hiccup was never there, like what he witnessed had never happened.

"HICCUP!" Jack cried out at the very spot, letting all the tears roll down his cheeks. Ice bergs cracked at the sound of his voice. The wind howled, loud an audible. A salute to the death of one of the greatest vikings in history. Jack cried until he just couldn't cry anymore. He had been the viking's guardian for only ten short years and yet, he liked him. He was brave, courageous and smart. His crooked smile made his face heat up or spine tingle. He just couldn't believe his special viking was taken away so easily.

That night, a relentless blizzard hit Berk. It never stopped snowing, but nonetheless, Hiccup's entire village and crew stood by his headstone, since the body was never found. They chanted the words of the Hooligan tribe deep into the night, until their voices were hoarse. The vikings who never cried weeped silently for the loss of a friend, a brother and a chief. It was one of the greatest funerals Berk had ever held.

If one looked closely enough at the headstone, one could see little frozen forget-me-nots surrounding it's edges.

A little boy with brown hair and big brown eyes sobbed the most amongst the vikings. That is, until he took notice of the flying, white haired teen just a few inches away. Of course, said teen never bothered to look the boy in the eye. He merely flew away.

* * *

"Show yourself you cowardly lizard!" Jack shouted. He surveyed the trees, rocks and caves.

Nothing.

"Your precious master isn't here anymore! Come out of hiding already!" Jack was quickly losing his head.

"FINE! DON'T COME OUT FOR ALL I CARE!" Jack threw a pebble across the lake. It skipped a bit, leaving a few ripples in it's path. He crossed his arms and leant against a tree trunk. He didn't even know _why _he was doing this anymore.

_Find Toothless _the little voice in his head told him. Of course. It was Hiccup's last wish long before he drowned, no, sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

_Find Toothless, wherever he may be. Tell him I love him, that I worry every single day for him. Mostly, tell him I don't blame him for going off like that. He probably had something important to do, what with the dragon numbers dwindling and all that. _

The long lost words of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third echoed through Jack's mind, wrecking his brain around like a game of tennis. Hiccup just _loved _to mess with the winter spirit's brain.

"How am I supposed to even find the reptile without a clue Hiccup?" Jack whispered to the sky. He could very well just leave the cove and forget about Toothless completely, but a promise was a promise. Especially a dying one. Jack stared at the sky, looking for a clue, a hint, anything.

Nothing but odd shaped clouds passing by. Jack sighed, defeated.

_"I have to find Toothless, Jack" Hiccup said as he fastened his tunic. _

_"You're insane" _

_"I've been even more insane" Hiccup smirked as he made his way to the door. He had learned well to see without his eyes. _

_"And if we don't find Toothless?" _

_"We'll find something, treasure, new dragons, old dragons, stuff like that" Jack just shook his head, amused by how adventerous Hiccup could be especially without his sight. _

Good memories. They stain your brain like dye and only get worse when you try to remove it with force. Jack looked down to the grass again. It was surprisingly well trimmed and very green. Then, he saw something floating at the corner of his eye. He brought his gaze up to the lake and saw the same pebble he threw earlier sitting right in the center of the lake, as if it was floating on water.

Jack blinked, rubbed his eyes, and took another look. The pebble was indeed floating on the surface of the water. Mildly curious, he hovered over to where the pebble sat. What he saw, he couldn't believe.

In the crystal clear lake slept Toothless, curled into a tight ball. The only sign that showed that he was still alive were the mini bubbles he gave out. Jack couldn't believe it. He narrowed his eyes and started jumping on the dragon. This was a total disaster as when his skin or his staff hit the water, it froze instantly.

The spirit looked around and mumbled "perfect" when he saw what he needed. He picked up the tree branch and started poking Toothless with it.

"Wake up!" he yelled, highly annoyed.

_Sometimes pets are known to die with their masters because they can't take the emotional trauma. Since dragons are highly sensitive and emotional pets, I have a theory that they will sense it's master's death and replicate it, but instead of dying, they might go into an eternal slumber and never wake up. _

Jack stopped poking when those words came to mind. That's right, Hiccup disappeared in the water and Toothless is doing the same. Jack sighed a chilly sigh. Poor guy, he didn't deserve this at all.

"Hey Toothless...Hiccup loves you and he doesn't blame you..." no response. "Rest easy, pal" and Jack flew off, unable to shake off this weird feeling. At least Hiccup and Toothless were together, wherever they were.

So why couldn't Jack be with them?

* * *

A few days later, Jack worked up the nerve to visit Hiccup's headstone again. He sat cross-legged right in front of it. The sides were literally covered in forget-me-nots.

"Hey Hiccup" Jack said in a monotone voice. "How've you been lately? Me? I've been good-ish..." No response.

"I talked to Toothless for you! I think he's really happy with you right now" Jack smiled for a second. "I wish I could join you both..." he whispered.

"You can" came a somewhat nasally voice.

"No, I can't. You're-"

"Here, with you. Toothless too" Jack couldn't believe it. Could it really be...?

"Hello Jack. I've missed you" Hiccup smiled, genuinely. Jack got up and looked at the spirit in awe and amazement. This was just too good to be true, but Jack couldn't think. All he could think was:

"You're...You're here! You're really here!" Jack felt his voice crack at that moment, but he didn't care. Sixteen year old Hiccup was here and he wasn't blind.

However, at the thought of staying permanently, Hiccup's smile vanished. And so did Jack's.

"You're not staying?"

"I can't. I'm not 'alive' technically" Hiccup rubbed his arm awkwardly, looking away. Jack quickly put the smile back on his face. He took a few steps toward the spirit and held Hiccup's jaw in his hand gently, making Hiccup look Jack in the eye.

"I can touch you."

"Guess you can" Hiccup started to blush. Without thinking, Jack leaned in to take Hiccup's lips in his. It wasn't a dirty or sexual kiss like most of the times when Hiccup was alive. This one was special. It was pure, it was innocent, beautiful, like a first kiss.

They stayed like that for half a minute, but what felt like eternity to both of them. When Jack opened his eyes, Hiccup had vanished completely. In his hand, was a letter. And in front of him was the little viking boy with chocolate brown hair and huge brown eyes. Jack smiled at him.

"What's your name?"

"Bennet."

"And who are you supposed to be, sport?"

"Hiccup's little boy!" he smiled a toothy smile.

* * *

_Dear Jack,_

_I was fine without my sight. I never wanted you to worry. I never needed the worry. I was always fine. _

_But having someone worry about me...felt nice. It felt like I was wanted, needed. _

_Like I wasn't alone anymore you know? Oh Thor I must sound so silly right now. _

_But I need you to know, that through all my years of being alive, ever since I met you, I have never felt so much less alone. I have never felt so safe, so protected. _

_I love you Jack, with all my heart. And please, stop worrying ok? I'm fine, I always will be. _

_P.S guess I'm the guardian now huh?_

* * *

**A/N: And I'm done with this incredibly difficult chapter. Geez you cannot believe how difficult and slightly painful it was to write this. **

**Please PLEASE review, and thanks for reading ^^ **


	13. The Little Mermaid

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters**

_**Alternate Universe** _

* * *

Once upon a long long time ago, a city lived and dwelled beneath the sea. You would never have known such a magnificent city would be hustling and bustling deep beneath the waves in a place long lost and unknown. Some even say that life exists in this mythical place. Not just fish, but majestic, beautiful creatures. These creatures go by many names, but the most common of all, is mermaid.

In the middle of the city stands a castle made of the finest, smoothest marble shells you could ever find. Finest of all Berciana, and even some imported. It was, simply, a work of pure art, not even the greatest artists could create. The mermaids were very creative and made the castle in such a design that it could not be replicated. Ever. The walls were made with sand, held in shape by some kind of adhesive. The most beautiful and intricate designs carved into them. Some of the marble shells were hidden in the walls, so that when light hit them properly, they shined brightly, giving the castle it's own magnificent glow.

Dwelling in the castle was a family of three. Stoick the Vast, the king of the Berciana. He had a rather vast beard made fully of tangled red hair and kelp bits. He had a strong silver tail that gave off a bluish-green hue. A rare, exquisite tail befitting a man of his stature.  
Valhallarama, his lovely wife. She kept her brown hair in two plaited ropes. Her tail was deep purple, giving off glimpses of pink when light hit it properly. An equally rare tail for a queen. She was as strong and muscly as her husband, which was rather rare for a mermaid.  
And then there was Hiccup, their son. He was scrawny, literally a talking fishbone. He had rusty red hair and at least a hundred freckles upon his face. His tail was the most ordinary green anyone had ever seen. If it wasn't for the fact that he lived in the castle, no one would believe that he was of royal descent.

Hiccup, despite his scrawniness, was an adventurer, just like his mother. Just today he found yet another sunken ship full of treasures untold.

"Look Toothless!" Hiccup said as he held up an object. "And it's still shiny!" his voice was full of excitement. It was rare to find shiny objects under the sea. Every single shiny thing he found was covered in some sort of red crusty stuff. According to a book, it was rust. Hiccup couldn't believe he found such a treasure when he came across a waterproof book. It had to be witchery. What other explanation could it be?

The black sea dragon paddled his fins closer to the object. "What do you think it is?" Hiccup look toward his pet. He was a large pet who looked just like a dragon should, but he didn't have wings so as to make swimming easier. There was webbing between his toes and his huge tail had become a huge fin instead. Toothless stared at the object and tilted his head. Then he looked straight at Hiccup, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"Yeah I don't know too" Hiccup looked downwards, a little bummed. "But I think I know who does!" and with a flick of his tail, Hiccup went swimming straight toward his home. Toothless followed behind obediently.

X

"I don't know what it is Hiccup" he said as he shut his book closed and placed it back on the shelf.

"Well can you guess?" Hiccup asked again. "There has to be _something_ in here that will tell us what this is" Hiccup gestured to the rows and rows of shell books upon each shelf. Each book was really just two large shells held together by seaweed. The inside was carved with information.

"I'm sorry Hiccup but I can't find anything" Fishlegs said with sigh. He was the very proud librarian of this vast collection. Disappointed, Hiccup thanked his friend and swam out of the library.

Hiccup tossed the thing between his palms. It held the shape of a merman with his tail split in two. "Maybe he's one of those things...what did they call them..." It was also as transparent as the sea.

"Surface walkers...Sand dwellers...Land merman?" Toothless looked at Hiccup with disgust at that last one. "Yeah that sounds weird." Hiccup traced the figure's features. It's hair was spiky and he had a flat chest, labelling him as a man. His eyes were wide and child-like and he held a hook thing. Hiccup's fingers traced around the bottom half of the figure.

"Legs..." he mumbled. Hiccup just adored this little figurine for some odd reason.

"Well look what the tide brought in" Hiccup broke out of his thoughts and looked at the brute right in front of him. Snotface Snotlout, his most _favourite _cousin.

"What's this thing?" he snatched the figurine right out of Hiccup's fingers. "Aww is the itty bitty Hiccup playing with dolls like a little guppy?" he mocked, then laughed.

"Give it back Snotlout" Hiccup said. But Snotlout of course, ignored him.

"He said give it back you big nostrilled seabass"

"What did you-" Snotlout stopped mid-sentenced as he faced the blonde mermaid inches from his face.

"Whatever, I won't want your Hiccup germs spreading to me anyway" and Snotlout tossed the figurine over his shoulder without another thought in mind. Hiccp scrambled to grab it, but it fell onto the soft sand floor anyway.

"Thank you Astrid, and thank Poseidon the sand's soft huh?" Hiccup said as he dusted sand off the figurine. It seemed to glow and shine under the sunlight.

"Anytime pal" Astrid gave a playful but rather harsh jab at Hiccup's shoulder. For a mermaid, she was really strong. But then again, who wasn't strong? Berciana was known for strong merpeople after all. "What's that shiny thing?"

"Oh nothing" Hiccup said nonchalantly, hiding it behind his back.

"Hey if you want, we can go grab lunch or something later" Astrid said shyly, her voice becoming bubbles at the last few words.

"Gee that'd be great! Catch ya later!" and Hiccup swam off, leaving a rather embarrassed (and absolutely furious) Astrid behind.

It was one of the bestest treasures Hiccup would ever get and he knew it. He would keep it safe under his pillow where no one would find it. Ever. Toothless spotted the rare smile upon his master's face as he swam by, and he couldn't help but sense that the figurine would bring much mishap...

X

Hiccup was awoken by rather strong currents passing through his window that night. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked out his window at the sea before him. He saw flashes of colour right in the black sea.

"I have _got _to be hallucinating" Hiccup mumbled as he rubbed his eyes once again. The flashes of colour never stopped though, and they looked so beautiful before the black background. Curious, Hiccup swam out of his window and up toward the surface.

The merteen bobbed his head out of the water, creating huge ripples around him. A deafening "BOOM" rattled his eardrums and he dove back under the water for cover. The 'booms' wouldn't stop and eventually, Hiccup figured that after the 'booms' came the familiar flashes of colour across the sky.

It was like nothing Hiccup had ever seen before. All the colours in existence were painted across the night sky in spectacular displays for all to see! He couldn't beleive his eyes. He wanted to take a piece of this beauty and bring it to his family and Fishlegs and Astrid. If only he could.

Suddenly, he felt wet, solid wood touch his back. He turned around to see that he had drifted toward a ship, one that was not sunken. He heard many voices up on that ship, and the merriment of music. He could just make out a bunch of people moving around on the ship in sync to the music.

"Dancing" he smiled as he remembered the word. The people were so happy up there, something good must have happened. Hiccup looked at his own tail. Just one huge flipper. The thought saddened him. Dancing seemed like a lot of fun and he would be the first merman to do such a thing. Oh how he would love to move swiftly over a hard surface, twirling and dancing and feeling free...

Suddenly, the laughter and music was cut off and replaced by screams and shouts of terror. Hiccup scrambled around, completely unsure of what was going on. Had they discovered him? Oh no, he couldn't be discovered. He would be killed instantly and packed in a little can like how Fishlegs had told him a million times. He didn't want that!

Frightened by the thought, he dived back down under the surface for cover. Then, something weird happened. Human things were sinking right before him. Why would anyone throw away such precious things? He bobbed his head above the surface again and his eyes widened big and bright. Now the humans were flinging themselves off the ship and into the sea.

Hiccup dived deep this time, afraid to be seen my anyone. He would swim right back home and forget this all ever happened. At least, that was plan A. Before he could even make it three feet under, he spotted something white in the distance. It was...It was a human! And he was sinking! Hiccup didn't even need to think about what he did next.

He darted to the sinking human and pulled him up with all his might. If it was the one thing he knew about humans, it was that their heads could not sink beneath the surface of the water. He swam and swam toward land or shore or anything, making sure to keep the human's head a float. His muscles were aching already and his tail tiring out, but Hiccup did not back down.

Eventually, Hiccup made it to the shore. He threw the heavy human onto the sand and wriggled his way onto the shore just as the sun was rising. The human didn't move.

"No...Please no..." Hiccup pleaded, reaching out with shaky fingers. Suddenly, the human coughed up sea water and Hiccup let out a great sigh of relief. He carrassed the human's face with the back of his hand. Such pale, smooth skin and snow white hair, almost like that of a pearl's. His fingers were so slender and his chest so firm, his hair was even spiked in a special way-wait a minute. Could...

"Prince!" someone shouted in the distance. Hiccup looked at the human one last time before flipping back into the sea. He didn't disappear beneath the waves, however. He hid behind a large rock.

"Prince! You're alive!" a well dressed man approached the human, who was apparently a prince. Just like Hiccup. The human sat up on the sand and rubbed the side of his head.

"What happened? Ow my head..."

"Thats a pretty bad headache you got there. We should head back to North's yeah?"

The human nodded and they both disappeared. So did Hiccup, smiling with glee. His suspicions were confirmed the moment the human had opened his eyes. It was the exact same person. Hiccup just knew it. Such spikey hair and such a lean figure couldn't possibly belong to anyone else.

The glass figurine he adored so much. It was him. That prince. And Hiccup just could not be happier. He swam back through his open window, smiling like an idiot.

However, his hapiness completely vanished when he entered his room. The figurine was held tight in Stoick's huge fist, and even worse, Snotlout was there and wearing a very smug grin.

"Hiccup, what is this?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: This fic will be updated every Friday/Saturday (depending on your time zone) so you have something to look forward to during your weekend. **

**Also I've wanted to do this AU since the beggining of time so here it is!  
Thanks for reading, please review and leave a request if you want something special for me to write ^^**


	14. The Little Mermaid part 2

**Disclaimers: Don't own chars. **

_**Part 2 of The Little Mermaid AU**_

* * *

"Hiccup, what is this?" Stoick asked in a quiet, dangerous voice. His fist holding the fragile figurine in a cast iron grip.

"Wittle Hiccup's in trouble" Snotlout sang. Stoick glared at the boy viciously, which was more than enough to get the brute leaving his presence faster than lightning speed.

"That? Oh that's-"

"It's a human thing isn't it?" Hiccup winced at this and nodded his head a little. Stoick's rage grew steadily. "How many times have I told you to stop collecting these things Hiccup?"

"Five hundred and fifty three" Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

"I've told you time and time again that these humans are dangerous creatures that only want to eat our flesh" Hiccup mouthed perfectly. "Do you wish to be canned and cooked like a sardine Hiccup?" underneath all that rage, Stoick was truly concerned. Sadly, that concern never reached Hiccup.

"But Dad, I just..."

"No buts Hiccup. This is the last time I want to see or hear of this human nonsense. And that is an order Hiccup" and with that, Stoick turned around and swam away.

"...just don't see how creatures who make such beautiful things, could be bad..." Hiccup finished, but of course Stoick never heard it. So there hovered Hiccup in mid-water, his precious treasure confiscated yet again. He sighed and did the only thing he could do. He went to Toothless.

Right around noon, the humble sea dragon could be found in a patch of sea grass directly under a beam of sunlight. His black scales would gleam as he slept in its warmth. It was like heaven on earth to a dragon. He would dream of fish and adventures and treasures, similar to the dreams of his master. Like master like pet.

"Toothless" Hiccup sang, trying to lure the creature out of it's slumber. Toothless didn't even bat an eyelid, being the cheeky sea dragon that he was. He slept on.

"I've got fish Toothless" Hiccup sang some more. This certainly caught Toothless' attention. He woke up immediately and sat on his hind flippers, waiting for his treat.

"Here you go bud" Hiccup said as he tossed the fish Toothless' way. The brilliant dragon caught the fish in his mouth in one fluid swoop, his scales glistening under the sunlight. Now fully awake and satisfied, Toothless curled up around his master, giving him his full comfort and attention.

"I just wish Dad would understand, Toothless" Hiccup started. "The human world is so vast and full of knowledge! So many gadgets and gizmos and thinga-ma-bobs" Hiccup said, his voice full of excitement. "Oh if only Father could look past the hooks and tricks, maybe he would understand" Toothless grunted.

"Yeah, he wouldn't understand. He's too stubborn" Hiccup scratched the big dragon's head. A low, satisfying rumble vibrated from the dragon's throat as hiccup did so. "Still, the human world is so puzzling you know Toothless?"

"I mean, what are legs, exactly? What can you do with them? What's 'walking'? Oh! Toothless! The other day I saw these people twirling and having so much fun on their legs! I think it's called dancing! Toothless, what do you think it's like to dance?" Toothless tilted his confused little head and stared at his master, who had swum up and up and up until he almost broke the water's surface.

Unbeknownst to the merman living in his fantasy world, he had spun and twirled and did his own little dance as he described the magnificent world to his pet. The water around him swirled with him, moved as he did. They echoed his joy and energy, enjoying the 'dance' as well.

"Oh and that one human Toothless! That white-haired blue-eyed human...He seemed so kind and so full of knowledge! And he had friends too! I bet he's like a walking encyclopedia of the human world or something Toothless!" Hiccup smirked.

"And I bet he'd want that jewel thing back too!" Toothless sighed internally, not liking where this was going at all. "What? I'll be in and out in no time! Then I can return it, and fufil all my curiosities! And he could ask me about my world too! it's a win-win situation Toothless!" said dragon raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the plan.

"I'll get you crabs for a month? A year, tops" Toothless sighed, but nodded his heavy head. He was so going to regret this.

X

"Got it!" Hiccup held the figurine in his fist and shook it victoriously above his head. "See? In and out in no time" Hiccup said proudly. In all honesty, Berciana didn't have the smartest guards around and Hiccup easily sneaked into his father's treasure cove and took the precious thing. It was a wonder why he hadn't destroyed it yet though.

"It's beautiful..." Hiccup said as he lay in the grass back at their hideout. "It's so shiny and it feels like it could break at any moment" even Toothless was curious about the figurine. Hiccup was absolutely mezmorised by the crystal clear figurine in his hands. The figure had no crown on, even though he was a prince. He held a hook thing for some reason, but it was much too big to be a fish hook.

He had the smile of a siren, alluring, charming, endearing...Hiccup just could not tear his eyes off of the figure for even a second. He didn't know why, but he guessed it was because Berciana didn't have such a crystal clear material before and this was the first he had seen of it. But deep down, Hiccup admired the figurine's face. The way his eyes glistened when light hit it right, his spiky hair, his button nose and that signature smile...It was just like the prince on the beach.

"Hiccup?" the latter froze. He knew the voice all too well.

"Hiccup!" came the voice again, this time a boom. "Did I not make myself clear when I said no more human things? What else have you been keeping from me son!" Hiccup was frightened, for his human things were sprawled all over the hideout. Even Toothless backed away into a cave to hide from Stoick.

"Hi Dad..." Hiccup said as he rubbed his arm.

"Hi? HI?! I come by to find you holding that human thing and all you have to say is HI?! If this maiden hadn't told me about your hideout then I would never have found out!" a familiar face came popping out behind Stoick's back.

"Astrid..." Hiccup mumbled.

"I did it to keep you safe Hiccup! We're not supposed to go to the human world and you know it! You would've been killed-"

"SILENCE!" Stoick thundered. Astrid stopped speaking immediately, and Toothless fled the hideout. "From today, you are not to leave your quarters Hiccup"

"What? Dad that's not fair!"

"You had your chance at freedom son, and you have clearly abused it. My word is final, you will stay in your chambers for eternity Hiccup! and as for your hideout..." Stoick eyeballed his guards. "Destroy it. Every last bit."

"Dad!" Hiccup begged. "Please Dad!" but Stoick did not hear his son's pathetic pleas. Instead, he took the figurine right out of his fingers and crushed it to smithereens in his huge fist. Hiccup felt his heart break as the figurine did.

"Let us go Hiccup. And that is an order you will not disobey" crushed, Hiccup followed without a word. He didn't even hear Astrid's apologies or pleas for forgiveness. He just wanted a hole in the ground to swallow him up whole, or disappear or anything to escape from his fate.

So much for being curious and adventurous.

X

It was worse than what Hiccup had thought. His tail was chained to the bed post with some kind of super alloy that no weapon could break. He couldn't believe it. He was alone, his one friend had betrayed him, Toothless was no where to be found and the precious jewel he adored so much was no longer in existence. Things could not _possibly _get any worse.

And yet, that was what he thought earlier when he disobeyed his Father's orders. It seems that trouble just loved him and followed him wherever he went. Hiccup didn't want to believe that he was trapped in such a way. He tried to saw the chain in half with the sharpest objects he could find in his room (it was a very very long chain) but they left not even a scratch. The chain even got stronger every time he tried.

"Ugh, magic chain" he groaned. Now things _definitely _could not get any worse. Defeated, Hiccup curled up into a ball on his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't think of his dad or Toothless or escaping. He thought of the figurine. It may be broken, but its memory would stay close to his heart. It provided him much comfort in this time of difficulty. A small smile even appeared on his lips.

"Well well, look what we have here" Hiccup's eyes sprang open and his smile dropped.

"It's a poor soul you idiot"

"An unfortunate one dingbag" now Hiccup was just confused at the two mer-eels that floated right in front of him. Probably entered through the window.

"Uhh...excuse me?"

"Look what you made me do idiot. My name's Ruffnut and my idiot brother here's Tuffnut"said the mer-eel with two blond plaited pigtails. She had the tail of a black eel.

"Who're you calling idiot, idiot?" said the other mer-eel with blond hair equally as long. If it wasn't for his voice or nasty attitude, Hiccup would've thought that they were both girls.

"So...Why are you in my bedroom?" Hiccup asked nervously. Everyone knew that mer-eels always brought trouble with them. It was an occupational hazard.

"We heard about your problem"

"And we're here to help" Ruffnut finished. Tuffnut snorted. How dare his sister stole his line like that.

"Problem? What problem?" the two mer-eels burst out in laughter and doubled over each other. Hiccup just sat confused on his bed. Then he looked at his chain.

"So listen up hot stuff" Ruffnut said as she placed her elbow on her brother's head for support. Tuffnut promptly swatted away but only ended up hitting his head instead. "We see everything" her eyes turned jet black for a moment before returning to normal, thoroughly frightening Hiccup.

"We know you've messed up-"

"Duh, why do you think he's chained to the bed?" Tuffnut gestured to the magic chain.

"Anyway, we're here to take you to _him_"

"Him?" Hiccup asked. He had a bad feeling...

"Yes, Him. He'll grant _all _your wishes."

"If he could grant wishes, why don't you wish your brother away?" Hiccup asked. Ruffnut narrowed her eyes.

"Listen you little punk. NO ONE wishes my brother away. CLEAR?!" she screamed. Hiccup nodded frantically.

"So you coming or what?" Tuffnut said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, bored already. Hiccup's eyes drifted to his chain. Tuffnut snorted and zapped the chain off of Hiccup's tail. Hiccup's eyes widened, then he realised that they probably have magic too. Hiccup knew that he probably shouldn't follow the mer-eels to wherever they were going to take him. But then he realised that if he stayed, he would just be chained to his bedpost again and he might never ever earn his father's trust and be free...

Hiccup nodded. The two mer-eels promptly took his arms and swam out the window. Hiccup couldn't help but take one last look at his empty room.

"You should be lucky hot stuff, He never grants wishes willingly" Ruffnut said.

"Do you really think he's hot?" Tuffnut teased. Ruffnut just rolled her eyes.  
Unbeknownst to the trio, concerned friends were following the prince on his reckless journey...

X

"Welcome, welcome by dear boy" he said. Hiccup trembled at his appearance. It was as if a nightmare had come to life. His voice was silky smooth but his teeth were razor sharp. His skin was pale grey and...he didn't have any _eyebrows. _That was so going to haunt Hiccup for the rest of his life.

"Let me guess, you want legs don't you?" he looked Hiccup in the eye. Hiccup wasn't as shocked this time though. It seemed that he was an open book, and everyone knew what he wanted.

"You want legs to walk all over the human world, to invent new things your father would never allow, and also to run from him" he started fiddling with bottles on a shelf, throwing whatever he deemed fit into a cauldron. "and to find that prince, yes?"

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat and said a soft "yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes! Please Mr..."

"Pitch. Call me Pitch"

"Please Pitch" Hiccup pleaded. Pitch cackled.

"Well of course my dear boy, I'll grant your wish. Heck I'll even make you a lady while I'm at it. Men just _cannot _resist a beautiful lady now can they Hiccup?" the latter just blinked, unable to process the last part properly.

"What's the catch?"

"Your voice"

"Why?" Hiccup asked, uncertain.

"Well, can't have you going off telling people who I am now can I? Then I'd have a whole line of people who want their wishes granted. I certainly don't have that much time Hiccup" the prince still couldn't decide.

"Three days" Pitch said. "Three days for you to roam the human world. If the human Prince _likes _you, seal a deal on the lips and you'll keep your legs" Pitch smirked. "However, if you can't do that, you'll turn back into a fish" that was a depressing thought. "It'll be easy Hiccup, I'll make you the most charming lady to ever roam the shores." Hiccup didn't need to think much about it. He nodded as the last words dragged out of Pitch's mouth.

All of a sudden, a large cloud came swarming right out of the cauldron. It swirled around Hiccup, covering him completely. Hiccup felt like he was choking in the stuff. He felt his stomach churn, his body turning and twisting in ways he never thought possible. He screamed in pain as his tail split like butter in two. In the background, he could hear Pitch cackle maniacally. Hiccup just wanted all of it to stop. It was a stupid idea to trust Pitch. He was probably a sea witch or something.

Suddenly, Hiccup was swimming, no, being dragged away. The cloud around him faded and he was being hauled by something out of the trench and toward the light. Someone was whispering comforting words in his ear, but Hiccup was far too exhausted to even make out the words. The pain he had experienced was fading quite quickly too, much to Hiccup's relief. But now he realised that his lungs were burning.

He needed air, fast.

**...**

Meanwhile, back in the trench, Pitch was having a few problems of his own.

"Let me go you dumb fish"

"I'll let you go when you make me King! And you're the dumb one around 'ere, can't even get out of a simple trap." It was true though, Pitch couldn't even get out of handcuffs. And he was a sea witch with magic.

"What makes you think I'll make you king?" Pitch said.

"If you don't" the enemy made a slicing motion on his neck. Pitch laughed.

"Do you really think you can kill me that way?"

"Why don't we try it out?" he took out his best sword and pressed it onto Pitch's neck. Much to both of their surprise, black blood started oozing out of Pitch's neck.

"Fine. I'll make you king"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: A reminder that this fic is updated every Friday/Saturday so look out for that~**

**And so the plot thickens...I'll try to make the next part the last part.  
**

**Please review, I'm still accepting requests and thank you for reading~  
**


	15. Hiccup and the Villager

**Disclaimer: Don't own chars and never will**

_**Requested by wally's**** girlfriend**_

* * *

The air was frigid but the seas were calm. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, hope and heir to the Hooligan tribe, stood on his viking ship shivering to no end. The scrawny little boy didn't know why his father had dragged him out into the middle of no where, but one thing was for sure. He absolutely did not like it. Little eight year old Hiccup looked up to his big, strong father. He had rocks for muscles and a face full of red hair. Hiccup was sure that the remenants of this morning's breakfast was lingering in that big mess of hair somewhere, but Hiccup said nothing, not wanting to hurt his father's feelings (not that he _had _any feelings in the first place).

"Hiccup, as hope and heir to my tribe, you must know about the family buisness. So today we are going to 'the thing'" Stoick said. Hiccup had heard about 'the thing' many times over. Gobber would tell and re-tell stories about 'the thing' whenever he came back from one. You see, 'the thing' is actually a meeting held by all the viking chieftans and whomever they chose to bring. Of course, Stoick brought Gobber.

This time, however, Stoick brought Hiccup. A very uninterested Hiccup to be specific. Hiccup was eight for Thor's sake! Kids his age should be throwing pig skin balls around or playing murder, not going to high social class events. Hiccup sighed. It's not as if his father would listen to him anyway. He just went along with wherever his father dragged him off to.

"Uh Stoick?" came a voice from passing ship.

"Yes Gobber?" he replied.

"We found a captive while looking for supplies!" Gobber said as he held up a tiny child by his robes.

"Put me down!" he cried, strugglig to get free.

"Gobber, how many times do I have to tell you WE ARE NOT OUTCASTS! We do NOT kidnap children. Now put him back where he belongs!" Stoick yelled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Kidnap? Stoick! This child was alone in that boat!" Gobber bickered. Unbeknownst to the burly vikings, Hiccup caught every word they said. He stared at the boy hanging by Gobber's hook. The boy stared back. For one who was literally hanging by a hook, the boy was amazingly brave. He was struggling, but he wasn't crying or anything. Hiccup admired his bravery.

"Just give the kid to me" Stoick finally said. What was he to do with such a young child anyway? Maybe he could raise the child as Hiccup's brother...Yes, that would be excellent!

Gobber swung his hook and sent the boy flying from one ship to the other. He landed on the scrawny Hiccup, who didn't react fast enough to Gobber's sudden action. Stoick pulled the boy up with one huge fist, leaving Hiccup coughing and gasping on the deck for air.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Jack! Now bring me home!...Please?" squeaked the boy named Jack. Hiccup worried for the boy as his recklessness was suicidal. Stoick raised an eyebrow.

"Um Father, shouldn't you be steering the ship?" Hiccup suggested. Stoick put Jack down on the deck and went back to his steering buisness. Hiccup let out a huge sigh of relief. He didn't want an innocent murder on his father's hands while the sun was still up.

"I'm Hiccup" the little boy said as he smiled shyly. Jack's eyes widened to the size of the moon.

"You're a viking! Cool!" Jack said excitedly while pointing right at the slightly blushing Hiccup. Cool. Hiccup had never been called anything but lousy or weak in his life, and now this person is calling him cool. It felt nice to be called something positive for a change.

"So, where do you come from?" Hiccup asked.

"Isa secret!" he said. "But I really want to go back to my parents soon...They'll be worried if their little Jackie is missing"

"Well, where are they?"

"They were going to bring me fishing but this huge guy scooped me up along with some stuff in our boat while they were off somewhere" his eyelids started to droop a little. Poor guy, so innocent and lost. Hiccup thought for a moment before saying:

"We're heading for a village right now. I bet we can find your parents soon enough"

"You really think so?" Hiccup nodded in assurance. Just like that, Jack's brown eyes lit up like magic. Hiccup couldn't stop staring into them for some reason. They were just so kind and warm, unlike his friends' eyes. Could he have made his first friend right then and there? Hiccup didn't know for sure, but there was a comforting yet foreign feeling bubbling inside of him that he just could not ignore.

"I hope Rosie's alright. She's always so scared of everything, especially being alone" Jack sighed. The strange feeling in Hiccup suddenly died down a little. In a pitied attempt to comfort his new friend, Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"I've never had any siblings before, but I'm sure she'll be alright. Thor will make sure of it" Jack returned the compliment with a small smile.

"We're here!" Stoick shouted. Hiccup took a deep shaky breath. Jack certainly took notice of this but he didn't pay much attention to it. The ship came to a halt at the port and the vikings descended in crowds. Hiccup and Jack being the very last to descend. Unconciously, Hiccup held on tight to Jack's hand.

"I'll protect you" Jack said as he held on tight. Together, the pair descended step by step. This was probably the first time Hiccup didn't feel sick or afraid to come down from the ship. Instead, he felt that warm, welcoming feeling yet again. Maybe Jack had magic powers that made him feel this way. Well, it didn't matter. Hiccup loved this feeling and hoped it would never go away.

"Jack!" came a feminine voice in the distance. Jack and Hiccup swiftly turned their heads to where the voice was coming from. A speck in the distance slowly began to take the shape of a little girl, and she was coming in quick. Before Jack could even react, the girl threw herself on to Jack and hugged him tight. Hiccup narrowly escaped being crushed to death yet again.

"Jack! Don't ever go off the boat again! Mum and Dad and I were so worried about you! Come on, let's go home now-who's this?" she said as she gave Hiccup a queer look.

"This must be Rosie" Jack nodded.

"Guess this is where we say good bye" Jack said as he took Rosie's hand in his. Hiccup's smile began to fall. The only friend he really had was leaving so soon and Hiccup would have to return to his normal, friendless life. Jack also began to frown. It was only then, he had realised, how lonely Hiccup truly was.

"Rosie? You go on ahead. I'll follow you ok?" Jack told his sister with a smile. At first, she pouted and refused to leave without Jack. But after a bit of pestering (and a few bribes) she finally left the two alone. Hiccup shifted awkwardly on the spot.

"I should be going too-" and without warning, Jack planted a warm kiss on Hiccup's small cheek, making his face flare red in an instant. His stomach was doing flips and he was drenched in that warm bubbly feeling. Jack winked.

"Now we'll definitely meet again! I've seen mom and dad do it a lot and they've never parted. Ever." So _that's_ where that came from. Of course, Hiccup would never know because his mother was never ever home. He felt the kiss on his cheek, still warm and slightly moist. Jack gave Hiccup one last bright smile before chasing after his sister back home.

Hiccup made his way to his father and 'the thing' in a daze, unable to fully concentrate on anything after Jack's intimate gesture. Now that warm bubbly feeling will never, ever leave. Little eight year old Hiccup smiled to himself.

* * *

**A/N: This fic is updated every Friday/Saturday.**

_**Why was this chapter so late? Why didn't it show up?  
**_

_**For those of you who have checked the forum you know why this chapter is so late. For those of you who haven't: there was a bug in the site that prevented newer chapters from being updated/shown in the system.  
**_

**So a short and cute little intermission for you guys, and especially for those who aren't fond of the little mermaid AU. **

**I will continue that mini fic and I will post part 3 next week but be warned, for part 3 is a huge chapter. After that it's back to the short random fics you guys love so much. **

**Please review! They keep me going and even a few kind words help more than you think! I love you all ^^**


	16. The Little Mermaid 3 Final

**Disclaimer: Don't own chars**

* * *

It was warm. Very warm. Nothing like the liquidated coolness Hiccup was used to. The sand beneath his back was hot but not scorching. Sounds of the waves crashing against the shore filled his ears and calmed his nerves. At least he wasn't too far away from home.

"Hiccup? Hiccup! Do you realise what you've done?!" shouted a familiar voice. Hiccup opened his eyes and sat up. The first thing he noticed was that his chest was heavier than usual and something was tickling his back. The next thing he noticed were his new legs. So all that wasn't a dream. Then he looked in front of him where a distressed Astrid and gloomy Toothless stood.

Astrid sighed and shook her head. "Let's see if you can walk?"  
Hiccup nodded and got to his feet. Thank Poseidon he was clothed, though why in a simple green _dress?_  
Wait a second...If all that wasn't a dream...  
Hiccup quickly took a look at his reflection in the water. Sure enough, a freckle faced girl showed up instead of his normal face. He, now a she, felt her cheeks, her eyes, her hair as if she was wearing a mask. Astrid didn't know what to think of this so she didn't say a word.

"Miss?"

"Uh oh...Good luck Hiccup! I'll take care of Toothless for you, promise" and with those words, Astrid jumped onto Toothless' back and disappeared beneath the waves in a heartbeat.

"Uh...Miss?" came the voice again. Straightening out her dress and hair frantically, Hiccup turned around to face her caller. To her delight, it was that white-haired, blue-eyed prince.

"Are you lost? Are you...ok?" he asked, uncertain. Her hair was in a mess and her dress was...sloppy to say the least. Hiccup tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. Instead, she just nodded.

"Come inside will you?" he asked politely, holding his hand out. Hiccup gave another shy nod and graciously accepted his hand. What luck! Being able to meet the prince this quickly! Maybe her luck had changed somehow. Hiccup wondered how the castle would look like.

But what Hiccup took the most interest in at the moment were her new legs. They were just like what she pictured them to be but they felt foreign to use. She wondered what else her legs might be able to do. Dancing, jumping, running...this was going to be a fantastic day, Hiccup was sure of it.

X

"You sure 'bout this mate?"

"Yeah Aster, I'm sure."

"She's a bit looney in the head don't ya think? And she can't speak a word."

"Shh. She'll hear you-Ah, there you are Milady" Jack exclaimed. He walked over to her and kissed the back of her hand, making her blush bright pink. Jack eyed her up and down. She had forty nine freckles that decorated her face like stars. She had green cat-like eyes and a head full of brown-red hair, neatly braided down and falling over her shoulder. Her dress was dark green and slender, showing off her figure nicely. Pink flowers blossomed at a corner of her dress.

She was stunning.

"Please sit down" Jack said as he pulled the chair out for her. Aster sat in the chair directly in front of her while Jack sat at her side. Aster just could not stop eyeing her suspiciously. Well, what was there _not _to be suspicious about? A girl just randomly walks out of the ocean. Yeah, not suspicious at all.

"This is E. Aster Bunnymund" Jack gestured to the man on his other side. He had black, curly hair and sharp green eyes. He wore long sleeves, probably to hide the many _many _tattoos that decorated his tanned skin. And as long as Hiccup was in the room, he never wore a smile.

"He's not usually this grumpy though. He's my butler and also my most trustworthy companion" Jack introduced. Hiccup just gave a slight and quite frightened nod.

"Quit frightening her!"

"What? I'm not doing anything mate! It's not _my _fault the little sheila's so afraid of me!" Aster frowned and crossed his arms.

"By the way," Jack said, already ignoring his friend. "I never got to know your name, where you came from and why you can't speak. Can you write?" Hiccup shook her head, embarrassed. Jack frowned.

"Well, let's have dinner first shall we?" Hiccup nodded, relieved that the subject had changed. A white plate was put right in front of her and six utensils beside the plate. The cook, a big-sized jolly man with a beard to be proud of, put the food on the plate. Hiccup couldn't believe what she saw.

Scallops. But prepared in a very strange way. Some kind of liquid was drizzled all over the white bulbs, making them sparkle under the candle-lit chandelier. Hiccup sighed. She had come out of the water to try new things, not eat the same dinner she had every night. Further more the scallops reminded her of her friends and family she had left behind. She sulked, a little depressed at the thought of her father looking under every stone for her. Nevertheless, she smiled and ate to make her Prince happy.

This was going to be a very long dinner.

X

A boat ride.

Somehow, Hiccup had ended up on a boat ride.

On a river, with water, which reminded her of her old life.

Fantastic.

Well, at least she was with Jack who was kindly rowing the boat for her. It was a small wooden boat for two with two oars at the side. Not much, but perfect in Jack's eyes. Ever since Jack had laid his eyes on Hiccup, he couldn't take them off for even a second. There was just something powerful and magnetic in her eyes. Something...magical.

Hiccup had had a wonderful and discovery filled day today. She got to eat bread and cotton candy. She got to see birds and even feed them! She got to ride a horse carriage, even steer the horse. It was a bumpy ride but she had the time of her life! Riding a horse carriage was nothing like riding a shell pulled by seahorses. For one, it was a lot softer than riding a shell, and the sound of horse shoes clapping against cobblestone streets was something that echoed in her head even after the ride.

But perhaps the thing she would remember most of all, even after she turned back into a mermaid, was the joyful dance she had with Jack. They danced under an arch of flowers,, twirling and swaying and to the music. It was silly and somewhat out of sync, but Hiccup had the best time ever. Even better than all her explorations combined!  
Best part of all, she got to be close to Jack, her prince. She felt his warmth, heard his heartbeat, stared into his icy blue eyes.

"Hey...This place is nice" Jack said. Hiccup snapped out of her fantasy immediately. She surveyed her environment. Curtains of flowers hung from the arch branches of trees, almost creating a room for the couple. She nodded.

For a moment, there was silence. The rippling of the river beneath them, the swaying of cattails, the occassional ribbit of a nearby frog. Hiccup stared deep into Jack's welcoming eyes. Jack did the same. Hiccup studied his facial features; his spikey white hair, the slope of his nose, his pale lips pulled tight in a straight line.

Before both of them knew it, they were transfixed. Nothing existed around them, just the two of them in their own private "room". Jack leaned forward, Hiccup mimicking his actions. They leaned closer and closer, their eyelids drooping closed. They were so close now that they felt the moist warmth of each other's breath...

Suddenly water rushes up to meet Hiccup's face. Thinking quickly, Hiccup swam up to the surface, the spell broken instantly. Jack did the same, embarrassed by what had just happened. Hiccup couldn't help but feel a tang of disappointment.

So close, and yet, so far...

**~Intermission~**

"There, crisis averted" Pitch gestured to the bubble. It showed Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickering under the overturned boat Hiccup and Jack were just in.

"This will never work!" Alvin shouted angrily.

"I assure you it will. It just takes patience, my good man"

"I am not a man a patience Pitch" Alvin spat out the last word. "Make me King NOW or I will have your throat this instant!"

Thinking quickly, Pitch says "I have another idea!"

"Well then do it already!" Pitch nods and hurries off to put his idea to action, hoping it will save his throat. Literally.

**~Intermission Over~**

"Jack? You have a guest" Aster says, absolutely delighted. Toothiana, the princess of the kingdom next door, has come over and Aster has a "little" crush on her.

"I wish to see Prince Frost immediately" she says in a flat tone.

"What's all the noise ab-" without warning, Toothiana pushes herself onto Jack and takes him in a kiss. At first, Jack is startled by the sudden action, but then, he slowly melts into the kiss. Aster, however, being witness to this sudden change of events, is fuming mad. His best friend is willingly kissing his crush, and he already has a girl too! Fuming, Aster stomps off.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Hiccup had been coming down the stairs to greet Jack. The sudden turn of events has led her to crouch by the stairway railing to hide herself from the commotion. Hiccup doesn't recognise this feeling in her chest, but it feels as if something has broken. Something important and fragile.

All of a sudden, her lovely prince is nothing more than a dishrag. Her legs are nothing and she wants her tail back now. She wants her friends and family immediately, but she remembers how she had abandoned them without thinking. They may not want her back, especially now that she feels torn and broken. Feeling alone and empty, Hiccup does the only thing her mind can tell her to do.

She runs.

Far away from Jack, from the commotion. She runs out of the castle barefooted and hides herself in the hedge labyrinth. She curls herself up in a ball and she sobs quietly. Out of hope and out of love, she cries her heart out. Hiccup has never felt such pain before. Is this what being in love feels like? If that is so, love is a horrible thing.

All of a sudden, Hiccup feels warm arms around her. She looks up, tears still in her eyes, to see a watery version of the garderner. His hair is spiked like sun beams and just as bright. He is short for such an old man but full of energy, sort of like a coiled spring.

"Hey Sandy" she mouths. Just like her, Sandy is a mute, and because of that, he is well trained in the art of lip reading. Sandy smiles, but it is quickly replaced by a look of anxiety. Hiccup wipes her tears only to find twice as more streaming down her cheeks. She wishes to speak but she can't and can only mumble random nonsense. Dismayed, Sandy goes to find the one person in the same boat as Hiccup.

"You look horrid, mate" he says, looking down at the mess of a girl. Hiccup looks up to see Aster staring down at her with sad eyes. His usual grumpy frown is gone and his eyes are bloodshot. He also reeks of alcohol. Aster reaches a hand out to the sobbing lady.

"Something's not right around here. I know Jack and I know Tooth. She may be a mother to him but she would _never _do something like that to Jack" Aster states confidently. Hiccup accepts the hand and pulls herself up. She thinks about his words for a moment, sniffling her nose and wiping her tears on her sleeve. Then, she remembers an important person.

Pitch. He's the one behind this! Hiccup just knows this! Who else has the power to sabotage her chance at love? Her misery now turned to pure anger, she marches off toward the direction of the sea. She doesn't know how she will do it, but she _will _confront Pitch.

"Ay, where're ya going?" Hiccup doesn't answer, neither does she stop. "I'm coming with ya! It'll be dangerous for a gal like you to go alone" Aster says as he stalks her. At this, Hiccup turns her head and shakes it rapidly.

"Hey, this involves Jack _and _Tooth. I'm coming and that's final" so, without any other option, Hiccup mouths 'thank you, Aster'

"Call me Bunny from now on yeah?" and for the first time since they've met, Bunny gives her a genuine smile.

X

When they reach the shore, Hiccup realises a problem. There was no way he could dive back that deep to see Pitch again. However, there was hope.

"Hiccup!" someone calls from behind a rock. Hiccup smiled as he saw Astrid. Man was she a sight for sore eyes.

"Hiccup...a friend?" Astrid says as she eyes Bunny. Hiccup nods but then her eyebrows furrow. Astrid's hair wasn't in it's thick pony tail anymore. It was short and straight. What had happened while she was gone?

"Pitch predicted this might happen, so he sends you this" Astrid holds out dagger with intricate patterns carved onto the blade. Hiccup's eyes widened so much that you could see the whites in them. She shakes her head furiously. There was no way on _earth _she would harm, or even kill Jack.

"He says it's the only way for you to stay human Hiccup, and judging by how your Father's acting, I'd rather you stay human" Hiccup frowns. So father has been worried sick.

"I gave up my hair for this Hiccup. Toothless gave up his fin" Astrid says, dead serious. Hiccup feels the blood in his veins run cold. His best friend doesn't have a fin anymore? Was he still ok? Oh Poseidon this is bad...  
Astrid holds out the hilt of the dagger, careful not to cut herself while she holds the blade. Reluctantly, Hiccup takes the dagger and stashes it safely in her dress, careful to point the blade away from herself.

"Good luck Hiccup" Astrid wishes before disappearing beneath the surface. Hiccup could feel tears stream down her face once again.

Just how much trouble had she gotten herself into...

X

By sunset, Hiccup finds herself stalking Jack. He stares lovingly into the eyes of Toothiana, the same stare he always gives Hiccup. It wasn't fair at all, but Hiccup couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't even think it let alone do it. She would turn back into a mermaid (well, merman) and she would have to face her father and be locked up forever and for good this time. Hiccup sighs, letting out her weary breath slowly.

Well, at least Jack would be happy. He was marrying a princess for Poseidon's sake! And clearly, they were deeply in love. Even more so than Jack was with Hiccup.  
It was only a matter of minutes before the sun set on the third day and Hiccup's last moments of freedom were shrinking away...

...when suddenly, a huge, gigantic octopus-like creature shoots right out of the ocean.

"BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS!" he cries, a blood curling laugh belows out of his throat. Hiccup just couldn't understand what the heck was going on.

"Ah! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, how nice of you to join the party, Hiccup. I bet you remember me don't you?" he asks while staring right at Hiccup, who was currently frozen on the spot. Chaos and havoc exploded on the ship and everyone and everything was in scrambles and shambles.

"Thanks to you, I FINALLY have your father's crown!" he points to the tiny crown on his head.

"And where's my Dad?!" Hiccup shouts, suddenly able to speak. Hiccup's face flushed as he looked down and discovered his legs had become a tail at the worse possible time. Great.

"He's become a little weed, thanks to you" Alvin let's out another blood chilling laugh. "Now I rule the seas! And since this ship is on the sea, I rule this ship too!"

Things just really couldn't get any worse at this point.

"You're a mermaid?! And a guy?!" Jack and Bunny shouted at the same time.

Ok, _now _things officially cannot get any worse.

"I can explai-"

"Later, now we get rid of humango" Bunny says as he points to Alvin, who's currently having way too much fun wreaking havoc amongst civilians. For a villan, he had pretty simple needs.

Hiccup scanned the environment, his eyes instantly caught the gleam of the blade of the special dagger. Suddenly, a thought triggered in his mind. What if the blade was to be used to kill Alvin instead of Jack?  
Well, it was the only weapon on board at the moment anyway. Hiccup grabbed the dagger and with a little help from Bunny, dived into the sea.

The ocean was in a horrible condition. Corals were dying, fishes were scrambling and the order of things was collapsing. If Alvin keeps up, the whole sea will fall apart! Hiccup needed to stop him and fast!

"Hey Alvin! Take this!" Hiccup shouted to get his attention. He threw the blade toward Alvin, hoping that it would take out an eye or at least leave a scratch or something. Dissappointingly though, the blade fell five feet in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding me" he says, defeated. Oddly entertained by this silly act (and enraged) Alvin laughs at Hiccup's failure. Then, he creates a vortex around Hiccup, taking all the water away from him.

"No!" he cries while floundering on the sea bed. Without the sea, Alvin had just taken movement entirely away from him.

"Now let's squish this little bug shall we?" Alvin says as he plunges his fat thumb toward Hiccup, attempting to squish him like a bug. Fortunately for Hiccup, he was scrawny and small and he could still sort of hop around like a fish out of water.

"Hold still!" Alvin shouts, his patience running thin...not like it was ever there in the first place though.

"No, you hold still!" someone shouts. Suddenly, the ship pierces right through Alvin, creating a huge, gaping (and very bloody) hole in Alvin. Ok, ship beats dagger anyday.  
With one last blood gurgling cry, Alvin sinks to the bottom of the sea ship and all. The vortex around Hiccup collapses on itself and Hiccup is free to swim again. The passengers on the ship were in their little safety boats and the seas were calming.

So there was only one more thing left. Where was Jack?

There he was, falling from the sky and about to plunge right into the cold sea.

"Got'cha" Hiccup said as he caught the passed out Jack. Saving a prince twice in a row. Not bad. Not bad at all.

X

"I'm so sorry for all of that hoo-ha earlier! I didn't mean it! Princess-promise! It was Pitch! He cast a spell on me and then to Jack and and-"

"It's alright Tooth" Hiccup says for the hundreth time.

"Hey, if it's alright with Hiccup, it's alright with me" Jack reassures.

"You needa calm down a little more" Bunny says as he puts an arm around Tooth's waist, making her blush.

"So, what now?" Jack asks, giving a smirk to his partner.

"We go visit Dad. It _was _part of the deal, or did you already forget?" Hiccup replies, returning the smirk.

"Great. I just _love_ visiting my father-in-law" Jack mocks. Hiccup just rolls his eyes and smiles. He holds Jack's hand as they make their way toward the shore.

"Ready?" Hiccup asks.

_It didn't matter that they were both males. It didn't matter that they were worlds apart_.

"As I'll ever be" Jack says uncertainly, as he prepares to become a merman for the first time in many times to come.

_It only mattered that they loved each other. _

Stoick hands Jack a potion, in which he shares with Hiccup. Their legs start to sparkle and shimmer and fuse and before they know it, Jack's legs have formed a beautiful, ice blue tail, and Hiccup his usual green.

"Welcome home, sons"

_And they lived Happily, Ever After._

* * *

_**A reminder that this fic is updated every Friday/Saturday.**_

**A/N: I told you this was going to be a HUGE chapter.  
Please leave me a review for this chapter ok? I worked hard on this one and a I would really love to hear what you think about it.  
****I feel that it is a little rushed though cause I tried to squeeze everything into one part. **

**Also, do you guys and girls prefer mini arcs like this or one-shots? **

**Thanks so so much for reading! **

**Have a nice weekend ^^**


	17. My echo, My shadow

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, obviously.**

_**(youtube)/watch?v=729erSH4BTM**_

* * *

_Tap tap tap_

Jack tapped and dragged his staff along the wooden roof. A balancing act if seen from afar. But of course, you couldn't see him. No one could see Jack. He was as visible as the wind passing your ear at this very moment. Being visible had it's perks of course. It was always easy to pull off a prank and cause mass disruption in the village. This one time he pulled the chief's undergarments down to his ankles. Let's just say it did not end well, but it sure gave Jack a good laugh.

Being invisible also made his job easier. It snowed nine months a year and hails the other three here so Jack was having a blast. He would dance and twirl and create so many snow patterns without even trying. He didn't even need to care about the villagers freezing to death because they were so _used _to it that no one ever freezes to death.

Yes, the life here was perfect.

_Tap tap tap_

Jack watched as his work unraveled in mystery and splendor. It curled and twisted and formed a thousand patterns at once. Did Jack love his job or what.

But alas, there are disadvantages to being invisible. What disadvantages you ask? Well, there's the loneliness. Friendlessness. You name it. Whether it was a bright and early market morning or the dead of a cold, wintery night, Jack was unseen.

However, Jack has learnt to cope. While doing his job, Jack loved to hear the jingle bell of children's laughter. He loved to hear fathers bellow, mothers coo, you get the idea. Jack loved to hear voices, even if they weren't for him. Sometimes, in an attempt to be talked to, he would go to the edge of the island and he would shout as loudly as he could.

A resounding echo would always come back to him, calling out to him, saying hello. No one could see or hear him, so no one would think he'd lost his mind (or what little was left really). It wasn't much, but Jack loved it. He felt like he was talked to sometimes. Deception, some might call it. Tonight however, it didn't work.

"I just wish...Someone could see me you know?" he asked rather unsure to the moon. "I wish there was someone for me!" he shouted it this time. And there was his voice coming back from beyond the sea.

_for me!...for me!...for me!..._

The voice faded, as if it was never said. It was never truly said anyway. How can an apparition leave a mark? Jack allowed the wind to carry him back to his business.

_Whoosh_

Jack looked at the black shadowy figure following him. It was illuminated by the silvery moonlight. Sad how he had no one to share this moment with. He walked.

One step, two steps, three steps.

Every step the shadow mimicked. Their feet sewn together by invisible thread. The snow in which they were stepping on sparkled, and so did the shadow. Jack wondered how spirits could have shadows.

"How's it going?" Jack asked with a laugh. Of course, the shadow didn't reply. It was just here to walk, to play. Not to talk. Shadows are queer aren't they? They're like mirrors but they only show your silhouette. They follow every movement you've got, like an irritating friend. Jack didn't mind though. It was nice having a friend, any friend really.

"I gotta work. What's that? You'd like to come and work with me? Let's go then" Jack cheered while looking at his shadow. Together they flew, but as Jack had expected, the higher he flew, the more the shadow disappeared.

"See ya later, friend."

_Whoa_

Jack said as he nearly slipped on the ice. He had just frozen a lake and was now standing on it, making sure it was thick enough so that the children wouldn't fall in. His shadow was back and in the clearing, so was his echo. Faint friends, but there.

But wait. There was one more. You see, when you're so used to being alone, you notice when someone's following. And right now, someone's staring.

Jack whipped around, ignoring his faint friends for a moment. They would come back anyway.

_Where was this warmth coming from?_

It wasn't burning hot or anything, more like a comforting warmth. A sign of life. Jack could also hear the breathing. Oh how he loved the sound of breathing. It meant he wasn't alone.

"Hello?" he called out. Then he proceeded to face-palm. What good would it do to call out when no one could hear you?

"What're you doing out alone in the night?"

No way.

No freaking way.

The someone actually replied Jack. Jack the spirit, Jack the ghost, Jack the apparition.

"I said" he cleared his voice. At least, Jack thinks it's a 'he'. "What are you doing out so late?"

"What about you?" Jack replied playfully. His voice sounded so different this time which was incredibly odd since he had heard his own voice a thousand times now.

At first, there was silence. And then, a someone, about Jack's age possibly, waddled out from behind a tree. He stood at the edge of the lake and gestured for Jack to come over. His knees shook and knocked against each other. Jack approached, a smug smile on his face. The someone put his green wool scarf around Jack's neck when he was close enough.

"You're gonna catch a cold" 'someone' said. Jack just stood there, jaw dropping. 'Someone' could touch him?!

As if on cue, 'someone' pushed Jack's mouth close with one finger. "I'm Hiccup" so the 'someone' had a name. A really weird name but then again, everyone had weird names here.

"Um...You can sleep over if you'd like...You're freezing to the touch!" Hiccup said a little worried. Jack, now broken out of his trance, shook his head. He took the scarf from around his neck and placed it back on Hiccup's scrawny shoulders.

"Don't need it. I'm used to the cold."

"How could _anyone _be used to _this _col-"

"Shh." Jack said as he put a finger on Hiccup's lips. As if they weren't already cracking enough from the cold. "Somethings are best left as mysteries" and Jack gave Hiccup a little wink. Something he'd do for a child if one ever saw him. Hiccup's eyes widened slightly at the coldness of Jack's finger on his lips.

Green eyes. The colour of summer and life and fun times. How ironic it was, that Jack's eyes were blue-grey, the colour of winter and death and illness.

"I'll...See you later" Hiccup said in a rush.

"You really mean it? Later?" Jack called out.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I mean it?" Hiccup replied before disappearing out the clearing and back to his warm, toasty house. Jack smiled wide. He hadn't felt this ecstatic since the time he first discovered his powers. He let loose his winter powers and did somersaults in the air.

For the first time, he wouldn't be alone. For the first time, he didn't have to rely on his echoes and his shadow for companionship.

For the first time, he had a friend. A living, breathing friend.

* * *

**A/N: So a little short thing I wrote for you guys-  
**

**Q: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR 3 WEEKS?!**

**That reminds me, I HAVE EXCITING NEWS! I'm planning a new fanfic for hijack and it's gonna be so awesome I promise. It's still on the embryonic stage though because I completely scrapped the first plan and now I'm redoing it. **

**Also, this means I won't be able to write this as much cause I'll be concentrating hard for the new fic. Sorry guys, but I'll try to update at least twice a month? Also, if you guys have any ideas PLEASE send them to me cause I'm kinda running out of ideas (hehehe... :x)**

**Thank you so much for reading this. If you like it, review it ^^ **


	18. Mother

**Don't own characters**

_Italics mean letter writing/memories.  
_

**_/watch?v=YGW-4YtSQdk&list=PL5hfNztBl7Z-xYCcd5Revbl-GTJliQRKW_**

* * *

Itwas _that _day again. Mother's Day. Hiccup stared at the paper flat out on his desk.

_Dear Mother,_

_How are you doing? How is questing going? When are you ever coming back? You're not dead right? Dad would have told me that. _

Hiccup sighed and put his squid-ink pen down. This was the first time he would have to get through Mother's Day _actually _knowing where his mother was. All the other sixteen years were spent wondering where she was, what she was doing. Was she rescuing damsels and reuniting them with princes? Did she dine with the kings and eat only the best? Was she doing something special for Hiccup? Something so special and sacred must've been a huge secret.

And so, Hiccup waited.

And waited.

He waited months, and then years for his dear mother to come back. His strong, lovely mother. She wasn't around during most of his life, but when she _was_ around, Hiccup remembered every single moment clearly...

_"But Mother, I'm afraid of the dark" Hiccup would whine. His Mother, a huge burly woman with a heart twice as huge, would kiss him on the forehead. _

_"Don't you have that little dragon I put together for you?" She would ask tenderly. Hiccup would nod with enthusiasm and immediately take it out from under his pillow, showing it off proudly. It was made of the cloth of his mother's very clothing. _

_"It's right here Mother!" Hiccup would say proudly, showing off his tiny teeth. _

_"Then it will protect you through the night" She would say. _

_"But Mother..." _

_"Shhh" She cooed, and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "It's time for all of us to go to bed now. Have you thanked Thor and Odin yet?" Hiccup nodded. _

_"Then it is time to sleep" She took Hiccup in loving embrace, her golden wavy hair acting as a curtain, a shield from the dangers of darkness. And with her lovely, tender voice, Hiccup's mother sang. She sang a lullaby, to lull the curiosities to calmness, the fear to courage.  
_

_Within moments, little Hiccup was fast asleep, snoring softly away. Music to her ears. _

_"Carry on, my wayward son" She said. Then, she left on her dragon into the night, the moon guiding her. _

...Sure, there were a few more moments where Hiccup's mother was around, but every time she came back, this was the one thing she would do. Hiccup treasured this one memory fondly.

"Dear Mother..." Hiccup snapped right out of his thoughts and whirled around on his heel.

"Jack!" Hiccup yelled. He quickly grabbed the paper, scrunched it up and stuffed it in his pocket. "It's private."

"Awww wittle Hiccup's writing a letter to his Mommy" Jack teased. Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"It's a habit ok. I do it every year" Hiccup said, annoyance in his voice.

"What happened to all the other letters" Jack asked.

"I sent them to her" Hiccup said half-heartedly. "All of them."

Wow. Now _that _is dedication.

"So what makes this year so different?" Jack tried.

Hiccup sighed. "She's...gone" Was all Hiccup could say. He didn't want to talk about his mother. Not today anyway.

"I'm dead. You're talking to me" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"It's different" Hiccup sighed. "I'm _talking _to you. You're a powerful spirit creature able to bother me as and when you want-"

"HEY!"

"But Mother's with Thor and Odin now" Hiccup sighed again. "I wonder how she's doing" He said, softer than a breath. Jack, actually sensing the situation for once, put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hey it's getting kinda dark out. Maybe you should take a break?" The white haired teen suggested, eyes shimmering with concern. Hiccup took out the scrunched up piece of paper and looked at it for a moment. Then, he tossed it into the trashcan.

"Yeah, you're right" He said while climbing into bed.

"I'll be here with you through the night" Jack said happily, but Hiccup was too down to follow through with Jack's cheery antics today. Maybe it was because Jack didn't remember his Mom. Did he have a Mom? Of course he had one. Everyone had one. Jack was pretty sure she was a wonderful person worthy of praise and all that stuff.

Jack snapped out of his own thoughts and turned to look at Hiccup. However, what he saw made him almost drop his staff. A while, ghostly figure hovered above the sleeping Hiccup. She had a curtain of blonde, wavy hair. She was a little bit too big to be a woman, but that just meant there was more love to go around. She brushed her hair to the side, cradled Hiccup's face in her huge yet gentle hands, and planted a soft, barely touchable kiss on her son's cheek. Hiccup smiled in his sleep.

She whispered a soft secret into Hiccup's ear. Then, she turned to Jack, who was still frozen on spot. She gave him a smile and a nod. Then, as quickly as she came, she disappeared into thin air.

"So _that's _his Mom" Jack thought aloud. He nodded his head approvingly. The two looked nothing alike. Heck, Hiccup looked _way _more like his Dad than his Mom, but, judging from what just happened, Jack could already tell what a wonderful Mother she must have been.

"Lucky kid" Jack said, as he leaned against his staff.

* * *

_**Happy Mother's Day** everyone~  
_


End file.
